How a Resurrection Really Feels
by greenlemons
Summary: The story of Jared and Kim.
1. The Imprint

**AN: This idea came to me when I began noticing all the stories on Quil and Claire. I mean for a while I only knew of one, and then all of a sudden there were a whole lot. I had never seen one on Jared and Kim and I just wrote this chapter. I'll write more of this story, but I'm not sure how long their story will be. Not very long, as Jared and Kim, I assume, don't have very dramatic lives. So here is my attempt at a fanfiction on Jared and Kim. I have no idea when I'll be able to update again because I'd like to finish _The Trick is to Keep Breathing_ first. But, let me know what you think and if enough people like it, I'll continue writing. Thank you and ENJOY!**

**P.S: I have a question, I have no real idea on how old Jared is. Is he the same age as Bella? Or, is he a year younger than Bella, which would make him a year older than Jacob? If anyone has an idea, tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or world or much. This is Stephenie Meyer's. Not mine.**

**How a Resurrection Really Feels**

Chapter 1: Imprinting on Kim

_"When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you... I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you... and how nothing else matters."  
-_ Nathan Scott_, One Tree Hill_

I found out that I was a werewolf at the end of march break. I mean, I knew something was different with me, there was no explanation. I had grown insanely tall in such a short amount of time that was very unlike the rest of the kids in my grade. I had filled out into my size just as rapidly. I felt really hot one night. I felt my forehead and I was sure my temperature was high. When I went to my mom, and she felt my head, she immediately began to panic telling me I was 'way too hot, for it to be nothing'. She was ready to take me to the hospital, but I begged her not to take me. I said I just needed to walk it off. She disagreed with me heartily, but eventually I was able to convince her that I needed to take a walk in the fresh, March air. I was shaking uncontrollably, angry at myself for some reason that I couldn't place. That was when it happened. I was in a blind rage, throwing rocks, sticks, punching trees; when I felt as if I exploded. I felt bigger and I could feel that I was on all fours. The height was astounding, I was already a pretty tall guy, but now, I was something completely unlike a guy or human. I was different. I was breathing heavily and every time I exhaled a grunt escaped my mouth. I ran in panic and fear.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could. My balance was off as my mind adjusted to this new body. I was very unstable and crashed into a lot of trees until I heard a voice. A voice I knew only vaguely.

_Jared._ It said.

I stopped short, and looked around for any thing remotely suspicious. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary for a wood at night.

_Jared, calm down. I'm coming for you. Stay calm and still, do not attack. I mean no harm, _said the voice.

I howled up to the night sky I could barely see throughout the tree branches. A howl. What exactly was I? A wolf was all I could think. _Why_ was I a wolf?

I began to turn in circles when I smelled someone coming. Somehow, I knew this person. It was Sam Uley. And I knew exactly what was going through his head. There was pity for me, for what I was, now. But also, relief and joy. He was no longer alone.

_What's going on? _I demanded from this large black wolf. Sam Uley is a werewolf?

Werewolf.

That's what I was.

Sam explained it all to me, with just him thinking about it, suddenly I knew. It was unnerving, how much I now knew about Sam. God knows what he'd find out about me in the future. Not that I had much to hide.

Sam tried to instruct me on how to phase back into human form, but I couldn't manage. I tried to calm myself down, to get in the mindset of human form, but all concentration was lost on me tonight.

_It's all right, it took me two weeks before I was able to phase back,_ he reminded me.

_But, my mom. She has to be worried._

His large wolf form hesitated slightly, before he said. _I'll take care of that don't worry._ I already knew what he had in mind and I grunted in appreciation. I went over all I had learned this evening...

I couldn't get over the fact that we were enemies with vampires. As a child I always enjoyed hearing stories about vampires. They were probably my favourite supernatural being growing up. I even used to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer with my mom and sister. My favourite character was Spike for God sake. Now...

The legends were true. All of them. Even that odd imprinting one. It happened to Sam, I could feel everything he felt when he saw Emily for the first time. The sun was rising already. It was too much; all the information that I was informed of in just one night. It felt like it had been days since I had last seen my mom, but no. It had only been a few hours. Sam had left to speak with my mother hours ago and I was left in the wood to muddle over my thinking's. Werewolf. I couldn't wrap my head around that concept.

It came down to the fact that I didn't want to be a werewolf.

Why couldn't I be a regular teenage boy, oblivious to all things occurring in this area that was apparently full of vampires and now two wolves?

Sam wandered over to me in graceful wolf form, I was quite awkward trying to maneuver myself among the close proximities that the forest provided us. I was very unlike Sam in more ways than one. We stared at one another for a while. I was still feeling unsettled about a few issues.

_So, the Cullen's are really vampires?_ I had to have this confirmed again.

_Yes._

_Dr. Cullen._

_Yes._

_He's the fucking doctor for Gods sakes. How do we know he's not drinking his patients blood?_

Sam growled, he didn't like my question. We were silent, just going over one another thoughts.

_Hey, isn't Cheif Swan's daughter dating one of them? _I chose a different question to be answered.

His eyes darkened and I took that as a 'yes'.

_Does she know?_

He sighed before responding. _Billy has talked to her about it and he has informed me that he is fairly certain that she knows exactly what her leech of a boyfriend is. And that accident that happened in Arizona just a few days ago was not because she fell down a flight of stairs, or whatever story Charlie is trying to sell. She was attacked by a vampire. _

I froze. Vampires were real. I really had trouble getting that through my thick scull._Do we attack them? The Cullen's? I mean, it's part of the treaty that they don't bite..._

_They supposedly didn't do it. I don't know what to do about that situation, really._

I shuddered slightly.

That was a week and a half ago. When I got back home a few nights later, my mom asked me a thousand questions on where I was and why Sam Uley came to her explaining that I would be spending the next few nights with him. I really didn't know what to say except that it was nothing and I asked for her to trust me. She hesitated before she agreed to. I sighed in relief and quickly went to my room and flopped on my bed, completely exhausted. I think I slept for only a few hours before Sam called me and asked to go out with him and he would train me to control my self better as a wolf. I told him as nicely as I could that I preferred to sleep for the next year or so, but he ordered me to in a voice I couldn't say no to. I begrudgingly got out of bed and headed out to meet him by the cliffs off the side of the rode where a lot of the local kids did cliff diving.

Right now, I was heading to my regular afternoon classes on a regular day of school on a regular Monday. I acted as if nothing happened and that I was only miserable because of the fact that it was the first day of the week. I had missed over a week already, telling my mom I was still feeling a bit ill. She believed me and Sam finally told me that I should head back to school, and continue life.

As I headed to class I noticed Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. If they only knew what was coming for them from what Sam and Old Quil told me when I met with the council on Friday. It couldn't be too long until they become a werewolf too. Right? I observed their appearance. I noticed Jacob had grown quite a bit recently. That was a sure sign. Embry too. But Quil seemed as if it could still be a while before a change came to him. I sighed.

I sat down in my science class a bit early. I threw my arms on the desk and buried my face under my arm, hoping I could nap during this class. Our teacher was the kind that droned on forever and didn't notice that students were talking, sleeping or leaving during his class. I normally skipped this class or if I was lacking in sleep, I would take a nap. I had a feeling I'd be attending every class from now on just to catch up on some sleep. Phasing took a lot out of you. My stomach growled. And I need about three times the amount of food as I normally would, I'd noticed. Luckily I was introduced to Emily yesterday and she made me a big Sunday breakfast. She told me that I was welcome to visit whenever I wanted something to eat. I was definitely going to take her up on that offer because her cooking was amazing!

I knew the class was just beginning to fill in with students. My partner Kim sat down beside me. I've had every single class as Kim since first grade, I'm sure. I don't think I've actually talked to her in five years either. She was reliable, and was probably one of the only students in this class who actually took notes when the teacher spoke. The fact that I'd missed a week of classes wasn't unusual with this teacher, so I didn't have to worry about anyone being suspicious.

The teacher entered and began talking right away. I found it difficult to sleep because I felt slightly uneasy. I couldn't quite explain but I was paying very close attention to everything that was happening around me without actually lifting my head to examine the events occurring in the classroom. I heard a few girls gossiping in the corner behind me, and I heard a few boys playing a game of Red Hands. There were very few people in class today, most likely because it was a Monday.

But for some odd reason I was very aware of every movement that Kim was doing.

I heard the scratching of her pencil as she kept up trying to keep notes with what the teacher was saying over the noise of our classmates. I heard her every sigh, every intake of breath. When she shuffled in her chair, I flinched slightly.

I wondered if sensitivity around humans was something that Sam forgot to mention. But I doubted that. I was concentrating very much on whatever movement this girl was making. And I was curious as hell, as to why that was. I pulled my head from the desk. My vision was blurry as I looked at the front of the classroom. Blotches of light went in front of my eyes. I rubbed them trying to get my perfect sight back. I blinked before turning my head slightly to catch a glimpse of Kim.

Every breath that I had been breathing so evenly before, suddenly was swallowed down and nonexistant. I found I was unable to think straight or breathe properly. I saw Kim. My whole body was hyperactive and very much aware of her presence in a way I had never experienced before...I felt myself drawn to her, and the mere thought of looking away tugged at my heart in the most painful way. She frowned slightly as she scratched out what she just wrote down, and continued writing on a different line. I hated that she was frowning.

My whole world was spinning, and every other sound that did not come from Kim was blocked out, and I was deaf of everything but her. Every other person in the room was blacked out and I was blind of everything but her. Every other sweaty teenage, bad body odor smell that I could normally smell had disappeared, and all I could smell was her shampoo, the most glorious of smells. I inhaled and reveled in her perfection. No one had ever looked as perfect, as flawless, as beautiful as Kim did right now. How come I never noticed this before?

As I watched her, my whole entire life as I knew it altered for the second time in less than two weeks. I knew what this was. I had seen it in Sam's memories of his first encounter with Emily...I had imprinted. I knew before I came to this realization; there was nothing else I ever wanted but this beautiful girl and I would do everything in my power to make sure she was infinitely happy for the rest of my life, if not longer. So suddenly, so inexplicably - she was my world.

I wanted her badly, I needed her badly, and I loved her madly. I had never felt so completely whole and blissful than this moment.

I could tell that Kim had been avoiding looking up at me. It would confirm her suspicions that I was indeed staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She paused her taking notes and peeked a look at me. She quickly looked away when she caught my eye - which immediately sent my heart into overactive beats - hiding behind her hair. I could swear I saw her beautiful russett coloured skin flush slightly at the cheeks.

I knew how incredibly insane I must have looked to her. Just staring at her in awe, with my mouth hanging open slightly as I watched her every move. But I couldn't find it in me to look away. I had tried several times, just to stop her from feeling uncomfortable. But I honestly, really, couldn't.

I wasn't even aware of the bell ringing. Kim stood up and was packing up her books into her backpack. My stomach nearly dropped from my torso at the thought of her leaving me. She couldn't leave me. At least, not yet. I stood up quickly, barely noticing that I had knocked over my chair in my haste. She jumped at the noise and looked up at me.

"Jared?" she said in a quiet voice. I closed my eyes briefly. I had never thought her saying my name would send tingles up and down my body. "Are you okay? Are you ill? Do you need to go the nurse or something?" she was staring at me slightly worried. But she was blushing, no doubt.

I couldn't find my voice, I just shook my head. She nodded and began to turn to leave the class as she slung her backpack across her shoulder.

"Kim!" I was aware that I had slightly shouted it. She looked around the classroom, obviously at some students who may or may not have been staring. I didn't care. She looked at me, curiously. She was looking at different parts of my body, obviously too embarrassed to look in my eyes for too long a time.

When I didn't say anthing after a while, she said, "yes?" I was probably making her late for class.

Class. "Can I walk you to class?" she looked away, hiding behind her hair slightly. Please, say I can. Please, please, please.

"Sure, I guess," she said.

I knew she was very shy by my question and I quickly made my way over to her. Her presence was intoxicating. I knew the thought of leaving her would be torture, and I couldn't even think about the pain that I'd have to endure. But obviously she wouldn't want me following her around like a little puppy dog for the rest of her life, and she'd need some time alone. I grabbed her backpack from her shoulder and opened the classroom door for her to exit. She seemed a bit stunned by my actions, but hurried out the door avoiding my creepy stare, I'm sure.

I followed her down the hall, I had no idea what class she had next. But I wanted to know. I wondered how I could find out her exact schedule without sounding like a stalker.

She stopped not too far from the science class outside English. Oh, now I knew the answer to that question. She stared at my shoulder for a really long time, and I wondered why she hadn't left yet. Not that I wanted her to, I was quite content with how things were. Just her and me.

She cleared her throat. "Jared, can I have my backpack please?"

Oh, that explained why she was staring at my shoulder where I had her backpack slung over my shoulder. I nodded and handed it to her. She took it warily. She looked in my eyes quickly before smiling. I gasped. Her smile was extraordinary. I wanted her to smile constantly, everyday, from now on. She gave me an odd look. I noticed that she hadn't stopped blushing since she caught me staring at her.

"Thank you," she murmured, and she left and entered her classroom. When the door closed, I was snapped back into reality. The hall was empty, everyone in class. And my whole body felt absolutely dead now that she was no longer with me. It felt useless and heavy. I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall staring at her classes' door. She would come out eventually, and I would be here. I only had to wait an hour. That seemed like a very long time away.

I wasn't quite sure the exact amount of time it was before a teacher came down the hall. I knew it couldn't have been too long, but it felt like such a while. The teacher stopped in front of me, her hands on her waist.

"Jared," I looked up. Her face wasn't the one I wanted to see. It was my math teacher, Ms. Jameson. She was probably the youngest teacher in the school and a lot of the male population had a crush on her. I had too, but now she paled in comparison to Kim. "Why aren't you in class?" she was one of those teachers that cared way too much about students. And when one of the students would miss her class, which was often, she would become overly concerned and try and find ways that she could help them. I'm sure that made her seem like an outstanding teacher to adults, but to students that made her an annoying teacher.

"I'm waiting," I told her simply.

"Waiting...waiting for what?"

"For her."

She looked alarmed at my response. Probably my whole appearance made her very concerned. My voice was dreamy, my expression was glazed over as I stared at the classroom door, blankly. "Jared," she said carefully, she knelt down and forced me to look at her as she blocked the door from my view. I craned my neck to look at it better. "Jared, what are you doing? Get to class, please."

"I'm sorry, Miss. I promise this will only happen today." I couldn't exactly keep that promise. "But for today, I need to be here when she exits the classroom."

She frowned. "Who?"

"Kim."

"Kim?" her mouth was open as she looked at me in astonishment.

I smiled wistfully, at the name. Kim.

Ms. Jameson didn't say anything for a while, but a small smile crossed her features. Her eyes bright. She laughed slightly. "You and Kim," she muttered. "I'm glad you finally noticed her. Don't do this again though, Jared." She stood up and left me alone in the hall. I didn't have the energy to dwell on what she meant by that.

When the bell rung, I jumped to my feet, twisting my hands together as the English door opened and students began filing out. When Kim exited, my body relaxed, peaceful. She was shocked to see me there, no doubt. She looked away, and a couple students stared at me, but I could care less.

She began to walk down the hall, and I caught up with her quickly. She ignored me and I wondered why she was acting this way. She pushed the door to the outside world, a little too roughly and it slammed against the door stopper. She jumped slightly, not expecting it to open so forcefully. I laughed quietly. She glanced up at me and shook her head.

She began to leave school property and I couldn't find it in myself to stop following her. But she stopped and turned to me.

"Is this a prank?" she asked me, her eyes shining slightly.

"Uh, no," I said. Why would this be a prank?

"Is it a dare then?"

"Dare? Absolutely not. I don't get what you're asking," I gave her a confused look.

She sighed and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes. Was she crying? I wanted to wrap my arms around her and assure her everything was alright, but she pulled her hands away from her stunning face and looked at me, almost fiercely. She looked adorable. "Why are you following me then, Jared? You haven't spoken to me in years, and then today, you suddenly decide to follow me. After, you've been gone for a week." I was thrilled that she noticed that I was gone for that time, when I was sure no one would notice. Probably nobody else did.

But a small amount of fear surged through me at her question. I couldn't lie to her. But I couldn't just blatantly say that 'you're my imprint, and I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'll be here for you forever. I love you.' No. That would be totally weird, and that could scare her off. What could I say that would sound sane and truthful? Nothing came to mind. I was stuck, and I probably looked like an idiot just staring at her unsure of what to say.

I opened my mouth, planning on just winging it. Seeing what was the first thing that came to mind, and just blurt out and say it. "I want to be with you," was all I came up with. I shrugged. "I can't explain it logically. But I can explain what I know."

I reached over and grabbed her hand and held it in between two of mine. She gasped, and stared into my eyes and didn't look away; like she had been doing earlier.

"I woke up today, for real. I don't know. It's just when I saw you, I knew, that I wanted you. That I needed you. And as long as you want and need me, I'll be here. Right here." I was forcing myself on her way too quick. I wish I could back peddle. Back to the point where I wouldn't wait outside her class. So I could see her again tomorrow and build up a more believable relationship. Because, I was being a complete fool. I wouldn't trust me if I were her.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at me, obviously not believing. Unsurprisingly, it began to rain. She blinked away the rain drops that were on her perfectly long eye lashes. She was even more stunning in the rain. She hadn't said anything as she processed my words. I didn't blame her if she slapped me in the face and called me a stalker or an idiot. In fact, that would probably give me a reality check on the situation, and I wouldn't mind it.

When her beautiful voice finally spoke, she said, "I have to go home." She tore her hand from my grasp. She walked backwards, keeping a hold on my eye contact, and turned on her heel running down the road, back to her home.

I watched her retreating figure. Okay, that didn't go too well. But it could have been worse. I looked up at the cloudy afternoon sky, and let the rain fall on my face, allowing it to attempt to wake me up. It didn't really work. All I wanted was to follow her home. I was sure I could do that easily enough.

I couldn't think about the time, the consequences, or the trouble I'd be in from Sam most likely. I could only think about Kim.

**R/R!**


	2. The Aftermath

**AN: I'm really pleased with the reactions I'm recieving with this story. Thank you so so much for your wonderful reviews, they are greatly appreciated. They really motivate me to write more. So if you want more of the story, review! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far, and I'd love to continue but only if people were liking the story. So tell me what you think! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

_"What am I going to say to her?"  
"Don't say anything. Be dominant. It's all, all about dominance. I saw this monkey show on PBS, if you talk to her first, it's a sign of weakness and she will not pick you to be her mate."_  
- Sam Weir and Bill Haverchuck_, Freaks and Geeks_

Okay, so maybe those were some intense words for the first time I had spoken to her for a very long time. I don't blame her for running away like that. I walked to Sam and Emily's house with my hands in my pockets going over every movement that Kim made today. My heart was swelled so big that my chest hurt. Imprinting felt so much more profound being at the receiving end of it and experiencing it first-hand as opposed to seeing it through Sam's eyes second-hand. I was already sure I knew exactly how it felt from Sam and Emily's story, but it's so much more different than I ever could have expected. It was more encompassing, more consuming and more deeply a part of me than I ever could have thought. It was beyond the understanding of the average mind.

Everything around me had more meaning. I watched the rain falling in front of me as something beautiful. It was something I shared with Kim. We were just standing outside and I was declaring my devotion to her. And she had looked up at me astonished by my words. Then of course she ran away. It was slippery out, I noted. I stopped walking. I hope she didn't fall. I seriously considered turning into a wolf and tracking her down to make sure she got home alright. What kind of man was I that I didn't even check to see if the girl of my dreams got through her front door safely? I felt sickened with myself for my selfishness and idiocy.

I turned on my heel and raced into the trees that were not far from my position before where I was standing with Kim only a half hour ago. Once I was in the forest I quickly checked to see if anyone was around, passing by, and I phased into a werewolf. I felt everything become so much clearer, and in some ways I never felt so alive as when I'm a wolf. Although, Kim definitely changed my notions on that today. I felt like I was on fire when I was with her. Even though, I guess technically I was; since my average temperature was bumped up to an unnatural high.

I sniffed the air and slowly and very quietly I made my way through the trees. I had become more accustomed to them over the past week and a half, and was able to maneuver myself between them nearly as graceful as Sam. I followed my walk from where I left Kim and immediately caught her heavenly scent. I gave myself about five seconds of serious thinking; about how wrong this was...using my supernatural powers to follow a girl - I love - home. It took about five seconds of thinking of morals and what's right and wrong before I became too impatient and sniffed the air, leading me to Kim's house.

I snuck through the woods. It was a bit of a detour to reach her house, but I couldn't very well walk around on the middle of the highway in my current body. When I knew that all I would have to do is just walk straight through the woods and onto the street that would take me right to Kim's place, I phased back. I walked through the wood, silently - a perk I had noted due to my recent transformation. I broke through the trees and was in someones back yard. I was sure it wasn't Kim's house because it didn't feel like it was. I cut through their yard and jumped over their back-gate. I swiftly moved between two houses and made my way to the front of the house and on the street. This road was fairly scarce of houses. But I saw a small yellow one to my right, on the opposite side of the street, just a little ways down. I walked towards it, feeling in my bones that this was her house.

I knew I wasn't being very stealthy walking in the middle of the road right toward her house. She could be looking out her window and see me, panic, and call the cops claiming that a boy from school has been following her and making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. I assume that Sam would be very upset if I ended up in prison for being a peeping-Tom.

I stood right in front of her house and made my way around the side of it, peeking into the window. I saw a small living area, with a navy blue couch, and a small TV against a white wall, with a picture of Kim and her sister above the television. Kim was smiling and had her arm around her little sister as they beamed at the camera with a sunny background. It looked as if they were on a beach; somewhere very unlike rainy Washington. I smiled, loving the picture. In front of the TV lay a girl on her stomach writing something in a notebook with a text book in front of her. She made frequent glances between the moving figures on the screen and her homework, laughing out loud with the characters on the TV. This was Kim's sister.

To my intense relief, Kim entered the room. She seemed to be scolding her sister as she waved a wooden spoon in front of her, blocking her sight of the TV. Her younger sister snapped at Kim, and threw an eraser at her. Kim didn't like confrontations, I could tell. She responded to the thrown eraser by backing off and saying a comment to her sister in a nicer tone, before having a pencil sharpener thrown at her. Kim ducked out of the room.

I sighed in relief. Okay, she was home safe. Now I could be at ease and not worry all night.

I attempted to move my feet...My attempt failed.

My feet moved me around the house to the kitchen window. Kim was cooking dinner. She stirred the contents in the pot and was singing softly to her self. The radio was playing the new, latest hit and I watched in awe of Kim as she swung her hips back and forth to the beat as she stirred the pot. She lifted the spoon to her lips and tasted it before adding more salt and placing the spoon back in the pot. I could stay like this all night, or until she finished dinner. She was a beauty.

My thoughts turned into 'creeper-like' ideas and fantasies. The kind that a real, professional peeping-Tom surely experienced regularly. They were the kind of fantasies that if I found out that any other man was having thoughts of Kim like I was now, I would happily strangle them with a song in my heart.

That was why I pushed myself, physically, from the house and quickly walked out of her back yard, and out into the street again. As I walked away, a car drove down the street and pulled into the driveway that was Kim's house. I decided I picked a good time to leave. Her father exited the car, no doubt coming home from work and opened the front door and closed it behind him. That was a confrontation I definitely didn't want to face. One with her father.

I found myself on the way to Emily's once again. I wasn't going to get sidetracked again. But my body was aching to go back to her house and just check up on her one more time. I shook my head trying to get these stupid ideas out of my head. Stupid, Jared. Stupid, Jared. Stop thinking about her. I couldn't because I really wanted to think about her. I seriously considered side-stepping Emily's and going straight home and just lay on my bed and think of Kim. That was sounding very appealing, and I had to catch myself from heading all the way home and turned back to the direction of Sam and Emily's. I had to really think about every step I took to remind myself that I was going the right way. Heading back to my house or Kim's wasn't an option. Sam was expecting me.

Ah, but he wasn't expecting me to imprint, so surely he'd understand.

No, Jared, keep on walking to his house.

With great difficulty, I made it to their house. I knocked on the door, and Emily answered it, grinning.

"You don't have to knock, Jared. You're always welcome," she moved out of the way so I could walk through the door.

"It may take some time for me to get used to that idea," I admitted. She laughed and I followed her to the kitchen.

"Have some cookies, they're freshly baked. Sam's not here yet, but he should be here shortly. How was you first day back at school?" she looked at me over her shoulder and she seemed actually interested. Not the fake interested that some parents asked just to fulfil a parental duty and ease the guilt that they felt for some odd reason.

I shrugged, thinking it wasn't too good an idea to confess my dilemma today to Emily before Sam. But I really wanted to tell her for a reason I couldn't describe. Emily was so warm and kind and welcoming that all I wanted to do was tell her all that I was feeling. It would be a relief to actually _tell_ someone something instead of having someone else read your thoughts and know exactly everything about you without you having a say in the matter.

"That bad?" she giggled. I took a cookie and bit into it. That had to be the best cookie I had ever tasted. I told Emily this and she smiled, thanking me. I took a second and swallowed that one practically whole. I greedily ate a third cookie.

"No, it wasn't bad," I amended. I couldn't lie to Emily. Especially not when I planned on living here forever just to have her cook my every meal and snack.

She nodded. Her arms were folded over the table and she watched me take another cookie. She obviously knew I was keeping something from her as she stared at me, waiting. How could she know I was refraining to tell her something when she only knew me one day? Maybe Sam told her quite a bit. Well, obviously he did. I glanced at her feeling pressure under her gaze. My strength to keep the secret of Kim was slowly wavering as I saw her patient face. My resolve broke and I prepared myself to tell her.

"Well," I started. She smirked, knowing she won the silent battle. "Things were different since I became a wolf. I find I'm more short-tempered toward my peers. A lot of them are incredibly annoying; something I don't think I fully noticed before." Emily chuckled. "But, there was one - _thing_ I noticed that I hadn't given much thought to before." I winced at this. How could I _not_ notice Kim when she was the most incredible woman I had ever laid eyes on? I continued, "a girl..."

Emily gasped. "Oh, my God. You imprinted!" Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She stared at me, astounded.

I nodded sheepishly. I stared at the table and picked at a sliver that was sticking out. I didn't feel like my ninth cookie anymore.

Just then, Sam opened the front door. "Emily!" He called out, when he saw us in the kitchen - well I _think_ he saw me, since he glided right past me - he reached for Emily and planted a loving and tender kiss to her lips. I carefully avoided watching them. Everything they did together was so intimate. Unfortunately I knew all about their relationship. And I mean I knew it _all._ Some things I wish I didn't.

"Jared, how are you? How was school?" Sam sat down at the table and pulled Emily's chair closer to his. He held her hand as he reached for a cookie and bit into it.

"Sam, something happened to Jared today -"

I looked at her sharply. She gave me a reassuring look.

Sam looked slightly alarmed as she glanced between Emily and I. "What happened Jared? Is everything alright?"

I sighed. It was now or never. I guess it was better that I told him myself, instead of him seeing my memory of the day later on. I was sure I couldn't _not_ think of Kim and he'd see her through my eyes straight away...as soon as we would phase. "I imprinted," was all I said.

There was a deafening silence in the small kitchen as we all processed my words. The silence lasted a few heartbeats before Sam spluttered, "How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?" Emily asked him.

"Imprinting is a rare occurrence. I just find it so astonishing that the two werewolves this tribe has have both imprinted. Is that not weird?" He looked at both of us, his face showed his confusion. Emily seemed to understand his words and stared at me with an odd expression. It was mirrored in Sam's face as they both watched me.

I felt very uncomfortable - probably this was how Kim felt today. I winced at that realization. God, I'm a jerk. No, I'm worse. I'm an asshole. No, worse! I'm a sad, sorry, son of a -

"Jared, tell us more about this. Who is she?" Sam pestered. I felt annoyed, I didn't really want to talk about it. I wanted to keep it to myself. My love for Kim felt more precious when only it was my own thoughts thinking about it.

"Her name is Kim, and I never really noticed her until today. But, God, Sam, she's perfect. She has these amazing eye lashes, and her eyes are hypnotizing and her voice! It's the most melodic sound I have ever heard!" I stopped as I saw their faces. Emily was beaming at me and Sam was smirking, knowingly. "But -" Sam sat up straighter at my 'but'. "I kind of professed my love to her."

The silence made a recurrence.

Emily broke it, "Well, how did she take it?"

Nervously, I grabbed another cookie. I broke it off into small pieces and ate it like so. "She ran away."

Silence. Again. Great.

And there we sat. All three of us unsure of what to say next. It was getting very awkward as they probably felt sympathy for me. I really just wanted to go home because talking with them made me sound more pathetic then I was allowing myself to admit. I just wanted to go home and be depressed about not seeing Kim right now. That's all I wanted. I wasn't asking for much.

Sam finally opened his mouth. "You should give her some time. Try to ease your way into her life slowly, and not so forcefully like today -"

"She'll turn around eventually, Jared. She'll love you soon enough," Emily reached over and grabbed my hand to relieve me of my anxiety. I didn't want to tell her that my hands were stained from the chocolate in the cookies. But I felt slightly light-hearted at her words. It was very hard to ignore the devotion the imprintee's bestow on the imprinted. It would work out. It _had _to. I wouldn't let it not.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Emily pulled away and leaned back in her chair, where Sam had his arm waiting for her to return.

"Alright," Sam said. "I think we should patrol the area now. You're still a bit rusty, and it all comes with practice." Sam pulled himself from the chair, leaned over and kissed Emily.

"Wait," Emily said. "Dinner can be ready in half an hour. Don't you want to eat first?"

I looked hopefully at Sam. His expression was wavering, before he sunk back into the chair.

"Alright, but we'll leave as soon as we're done."

I grinned and reached for another cookie. Emily grabbed the plate of cookies away from me.

"Stop, or you'll spoil your dinner."

"Impossible," I said.

* * *

I was practically skipping to school the next day, eager to see Kim once again. I had left home early just so I could catch her before classes.

I waited outside the front of the school sitting on the steps. There were many different doors that Kim could enter the building in. But since she left out of these doors yesterday, they were my safe bet. I found I didn't mind waiting for her. Normally I would begin to be impatient and when she would finally show up I'd complain about how long I sat here waiting. I didn't care how long I'd have to wait for her, as long as I knew she was coming. I tapped my foot anxiously on the cement ground as students passed me by and entered the school.

Last night had been tortuous as I lay in bed thinking about her. It wasn't as blissful as I imagined because all I wanted was for her to be lying beside me. That was impossible, so I tossed and turned all night and got no sleep. That wasn't so good because I now couldn't use science as my nap time. Now I planned on using that entire period to my advantage, watching Kim. That was my plan and I intended to follow it through. Although I had every intention of following Sam and Emily's advice and give her time and don't be forceful.

I found that difficult as I saw her walk toward the front doors. Her eyes widened when she saw me sitting there. When she finally reached me - it took all the strength I could muster not to just walk over to her and I'd reach her in a quicker amount of time. She stopped in front of me. I was surprised that she didn't walk right past me, my heart lept excitedly. I stared up at her face realizing my memory didn't do it justice. I wanted to pull her down and wrap my arms around her and inhale her smell. Yes, I was finally going to admit that I was a creeper.

"Good morning Jared," she said. The blush on her cheeks that was so permenant yesterday made a reapperance. I was glad for that, I loved it, it made her look more bright.

"Hello Kim." I stood up to my full height. I towered over her. She couldn't have been that much taller than five feet and I was well over six feet. Without my consent my hand brushed her cheek softly and slowly. She closed her eyes and it took a while before she opened them again to look at me.

"I'm confused," she whispered finally.

"Are you?" I grabbed her hand and played with her fingers as I sat back down on the stairs pulling her down next to me.

"You're hands are really warm," she commented. I laughed lightly and continued to revel in the softness of her skin.

The silence that was between us was one of the most comfortable non-talking moments of my life. This moment felt right. It felt complete and I loved every second of it. Kim sitting here beside me made me realize how perfect she was for me. Last night I wondered if I imagined it all, but no. Sitting here with her was bliss. She was my world, she was my life.

The bell rang signaling first period, but she made no move to get up and I was so grateful for that. She just watched me play with her hand, and had a small smile on her features.

"I'm sorry for being so forceful last night," I said looking in her eyes.

"Forceful?" she whispered. A sudden urge to kiss her was so powerful. I wanted to lean in and kiss her parted lips so badly. That was all I wanted right now, but I was afraid that was the perfect example of what I was speaking of with her right now. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of kissing. No, it was too soon for her.

"You didn't think that was forceful?" I wondered. "I practically declared my -" I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence so I left it unsaid. I could see her thinking very hard at what I had just uttered.

A small noise escaped her and she stared at me, dazed. "Declared your..." she hedged. I looked up at her surprised. She wanted me to finish? I didn't know how. I couldn't think of an appropriate word that described how much of a part of me she was, that wouldn't frighten her.

"Devotion," I said slowly watching her face as the word registered into her head.

"Oh," was all she said. But it sounded more like a sigh. I wondered how she felt about me, and I really wanted to ask her, but that would be rude. Plus, I didn't want to know the truth if it was something bad. She looked at me with such confusion on her face, her eyebrows were furrowed together. "Jared, can I ask you something?" she said suddenly.

I nodded, and brought her hand to my face. I held her palm to my cheek, she flinched because of the warmth I assumed. She didn't pull away.

"Do you have any memory of me before your little...epiphany, yesterday?" she asked. She looked away from my face and pulled her hand from my cheek and held them together on her lap. I hated that she pulled away. I hated it.

"I don't understand what you're asking," I said, because I really didn't.

"You never payed any attention to me before. There were times when I'd try to talk to you and you would completely ignore me. I was sure you didn't know I existed. I even tried to find ways for you to notice me, but -" she stopped abruptly. As if she said something horrible, her eyes widened and she stood up. She shook her head. "I shouldn't've - I have to - I'm late," she stumbled over her words. She ran towards the doors.

"Kim, wait!" I said. "Come back!" I jumped to my feet and ran after her. She wasn't getting away this time, especially when she was opening up to me. I entered the school and saw her running down the hall. I raced after her, it wasn't hard to catch up to her. I grabbed her arms and spun her around to face me. She looked everywhere but at me. "Don't run from me, please. Look, I don't know why you ran, but, don't. Just don't. I can't handle it when you leave me," I admitted. She was gasping for breath. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, I tore my eyes away from it, realizing I would get sidetracked if I continued. I held her face between my hands and forced her to look at me. "I like it better when you look me in the eye." That familiar, powerful feeling of need to kiss her coursed through my being once again. Just one kiss. That was all my body craved right now.

"I really do - I have to get to class," she said, trying to pull her face away. "I can't miss it today." Reluctantly, I let her go. She took large steps away from me as she slowly backed away. My hands fell limply to my sides, a feeling of rejection made me not stop her. She shook her head and then walked toward me again. My heart was beating hopefully, but she walked past me. I angled my neck and watched her turn the corner and down the hall.

I stood there for a few minutes, too hurt to move. I let out a yell of anger and turned to the locker beside me and kicked it. It dented and I threw a punch at the one beside it. I was heaving in deep shaky breaths and was screaming as I beat a few more lockers till they were busted open, broken and dented. A teacher came out of the classroom at the commotion I was creating.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled he walked further down the hall toward me. I turned on my heel and ran down the hall, through the front doors and outside. I was shaking uncontrollably and if I didn't get into the wood soon I would explode into a werewolf right on school property. My blood was boiling and I couldn't control the anger.

As soon as I was somewhat covered by trees as I entered the forest, I phased. I howled in agony and ran erratically among the trees, not caring if I destroyed the forest floor in my current state of mind.

It wasn't shocking when Sam invaded my head. His thoughts now bleeding into mine. I was furious at him for interrupting my fit, and even more angry as he ordered me to calm down. I roared at him. But I was becoming exhausted; mentally and physically. I collapsed and lay down on the dirt and grass breathing through my nose and growling in rage.

Sam's dark wolf figure came into my line of sight.

_You shouldn't've reacted the way you did. You'll be in trouble at school now, _he scolded me. I didn't want to hear his opinion. I snorted in his direction. I rolled onto my back and let my four legs curl up toward my body above me. I rolled over onto my other side so I didn't have to see Sam anymore.

_I don't want to be a wolf_, I complained. It would be so easy if I was like every other human boy my age. I wouldn't be pining after Kim for inexplicable reasons.

_Your reasons are explainable, _Sam corrected me.

I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I wanted him to leave me alone. But I realized as a wolf, I would never be alone. I would always have Sam in my head and pretty soon more wolves would join and then I would be even more bothered by their thoughts along with mine.

I lay on the ground trying to regain enough strength to turn back into the human I truly was. After several deep breaths I was able to control myself and phased back to: me, Jared. I didn't move from my position on the floor. Sam pretty soon handed me a pair of pants. I ignore them and he draped them over my naked body.

"Don't stay out here too long. Come over to our house for dinner tonight...besides, we have to patrol tonight," Sam said. Patrol? I threw the pants back at him, but when I looked over my shoulder he was already gone. I hated him.

No, I didn't, I reminded myself. Sam was all I had. He was the only one who understood what I was going through.

I sighed, exasperated, and sat up. I reached over and grabbed the pants and pulled them over my legs so they could rest at my waist. I stood up and wondered what time it was. After my little melt down I wanted nothing more than to go back to school and see Kim. I realized that that teacher saw me beat up the lockers and I was most likely in a lot of trouble at school. I groaned at my foolishness.

I eventually found my way out of the wood and saw that I was on the highway and not too far from school. I looked up at the sky which was a cloudy grey. I couldn't check for the position of the sun to help me with the time. I figured by the daylight that school was probably still in session. I ran back to school and was prepared to accept what ever punishment was thrown my way for the locker incident. And I was prepared to face even more rejection when I went to see Kim again. But I didn't care. Because I found that I couldn't _not_ see her again. Even if it hurt me.

**R/R!**


	3. The Boyfriend

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter than I had planned, but where I had left it last night seemed to fit. Now, from what I feel..._this is the last chapter_. Now, I'm not completely sure, if enough people seem to really want me to continue then I will scrounge up some more ideas. Maybe I'll just find the urge to continue writing it, I don't know. But it ends (possibly, temporarily) right here. **

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They're honestly the sweetest AND most kind I have ever recieved! Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 3: The Boyfriend

_"Sometimes I envy you so much it chokes me. And sometimes I think I got the better deal. For you to be that close to her and not have her, to be all alone even when you're holding her. Feeling her, feeling her beneath you. Surrounding you... the scent... No, you got the better deal."  
- _Spike_, Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

"Jared, where do you think you're going?" I froze half way down the hall. I knew it was the voice of the vice-prinicpal that stopped me from proceding to my science class where Kim would be. I saw ahead of me, just a little bit more down the hall, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. They stared at me as the vice principal walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I closed my eyes, dreading the encounter that would proceed once I turned around and faced him. I slowly angled my body to face the vice-principal, Mr. Dawson. He had his arms crossed firmly across his chest, giving me a disapproving look. He used his index finger to motion me to follow him. He walked down the hall back to his office that he had just emerged from. My shoulders slumped, I walked to my punishment in the vice-principals office.

Mr. Dawson circled his desk and rested in his chair behind it, sighing loudly. He was a heavy-set man, with extremely thick eyebrows that any man would trim down even slightly. He had jet black hair and grey eyes that looked out of place with his skin-tone and wide, meaty face. I grimaced at my situation as I sat in one of the two chairs placed in front of the desk for troublesome students or complaining parents.

"Oh, Jared," he sighed. He did it in a very condesceding manner. It was if he was saying, 'oh, you stupid naive child. I know everything about you and you are insignificant.' I tried not to glare at him. "Mr. Adams told me he saw you beat up a few lockers," he chuckled. "Which is ridiculous. Those lockers looked as if a car rammed into them a few times, not a seventeen year old student at this high school." His laugh was an annoying boom, that was fake and unnecessary.

I scowled. I began to tap my foot impatiently, waiting for him to get this over with and stop trying to create small talk.

He appraised me as he saw my anxiousness. He leaned over and grabbed a folder that could no doubt be my file. It wasn't exaggeratingly big. I wasn't even sure what the average student's file size looked like so it could very well be the appropriate size it should be. He pulled out his glasses from his breast pocket and placed them on his nose. "It seems you have a history of fighting with students," he opened it and turned a few pages. "In sixth grade, you and a fellow student by the name of -"

"Paul," I finished.

He looked at me over his glasses. "Yes," he said slowly. "You and - _Paul_, beat up a couple of first graders. Your excuse was that they threw a snowball at your head..."

"I was twelve years old," I scoffed. "I don't even hang out with Paul anymore. He was a bad influence," I said the exact same words that my mother used for her own way to cope with my suspension. She blamed it on Paul for encouraging me - which I suppose, he did - and said it was all right as long as I no longer would hang around Paul. I didn't exactly listen to her, but eventually I got too frustrated with Paul's temper and we drifted apart by seventh grade.

"A bad influence?" repeated Mr. Dawson. He knew I was so obviously quoting an adult. "In your freshman year at this high school you stole your teachers erasers and chalk and lined them up and down the hallway." I rolled my eyes. I did not. That wasn't me. I was sure that it was Thomas Lake who did it, and for some reason I got accused for that completely childish prank. "Your grades aren't all that good either. Last year you skipped your history final. Why was that, Jared?"

I shrugged. I knew that answer. I had a chance to lose my virginity and I had taken it. Michelle Sanders invited me to her house for the afternoon and she very unsubtley told me her parents wouldn't be home until at least six. So I had made the choice of going to history final or to this real pretty girls house where I would most likely have sex...I chose the sex.

He leaned back into his chair and rested his folded hands on his stomach. "If what Mr. Adams is saying is true, you will be suspended from school for vandalism. Are you going to deny what you did, Jared?" he looked as if he expected me to say 'Yes, I didn't do it'.

"No," I said. I wondered why I had said that. Was it because I wanted to shock this bored vice-principal who was mocking me with his false-sense of superiority?

"No? No, as in 'no, I'm not going to deny it?'" he spluttered, wanting the truth. I actually got sprayed by his soaring spit. I held my hand down to my side, refraining myself from wiping it dramtically from my face.

"Yes."

He looked at me incredibly confused. He shook his head, and leaned against his desk looking at me with the most intensity he has experienced in probably about ten years. "Did you do the damage to those lockers, Jared?"

"Yes," I clarified.

Mr. Dawson's face slowly turned pink. Then it turned red. Now, it was a sickly looking purple. Maybe I should have lied. He threw his fist down and it crashed on the table. I jumped slightly, not expecting that reaction. I was actually expecting him to explode. He began muttering to himself and aimlessly shuffled the papers on his desk as he looked frantically for something. He pulled out a particular looking pink paper and grabbed at his pencil holder, knocking it over onto the ground at my feet. I leaned over and handed it to him. He grabbed it from my grasp and glared heartily at me. He let the pencils and pens fall onto his desk. He grabbed a pen and brought it to the pink paper. He began filling it out, almost passionately. I looked around at his desk. I didn't see any picture frames of loved ones. I noticed his left hand didn't have any form of ring on the ring finger. It wasn't surprising, really, that he was alone. I suddenly felt very sad for Mr. Dawson and his - I assumed - pathetic life.

"I'm sorry to tell you Jared, but you are suspended from here on out."

I frowned. "Until when?" I asked. "Forever? Isn't that an expulsion?"

"Don't be smart!" he snapped. He tossed the pink paper at me. It fluttered awkwardly in the air, but I caught it and brought it to my face so I could read it.

"Two weeks?" I wasn't going to lie that I was shocked at this length of time. Most students who got suspended at this school - I knew quite a few - didn't recieve more than one week off of school.

"Yes! Jared, you will find that I am being very generous! I'll have to speak with the school board about whether or not they think it's best if you pay for the damages yourself," he said. His hands were clenched in fists on his desk, the knuckles white, but the rest of his hands were a deep red.

I gawked at him in disbelief. When his screwed up expression didn't change. I stood up quickly, and headed for the door, angry. I was shaking all over, and I wanted to avoid another quick escape of the school and into the nearby woods to relieve myself of my trembling body.

The secretary gave me a nervous look at my very obvious rage. I ignored her anxious inquiries as I stormed out into the hall. The bell signaling last period rang throughout the halls. Students began filing out of their classrooms. I tore down the hall and my peers quickly avoided me, sensing my fury. I was blind with rage, itching to punch one of these stupid kids out.

"Jared?" a voice called out innocently. I stopped dead, my furious strides no longer flying me down the hallway. Kim's simple use of my name threw me off guard and I felt way out of my element. But at the same time, she _was_ my element. I spun on my heel and faced her, prepared to be astonished by her beauty. She stood there, her books held tightly against her chest as she took in my angry expression and tense stance. Her features were etched in a look of alarm and fear. A stab to my heart. She was scared of me. I couldn't bear the reality of that and I felt guilt and hate towards myself begin to eat me up inside. "Are you okay?" her voice was timid.

I snapped back to the moment with her as I pushed the jabs of pain that were being thrown at my insides away and made myself no longer aware of it. "I'm fine," although the tone of my voice sounded far from 'fine'. She gave me an odd look. She didn't believe me.

"I heard at lunch...You were yelling in the hall," she looked at me waiting for me to confirm. I said nothing though, just watching her watch me. "I heard that...I heard you were the one to mess up the lockers in the west wing..." she shook her head disbelieving. I didn't have the heart to confirm the rumours. I didn't want to witness that look of disappointment at me on her face. I never wanted to see that look directed at me. Never.

I lifted my right shoulder and gave her an unsure look. "I don't know," I said.

The frown on her face didn't fade with my response. I wanted to make her smile more than anything.

I noticed my body was no longer begging to be relieved of this mortal skin and had given up the idea of phasing into a wolf. She calmed my body down completely. I thanked whatever being was up above for giving me Kim to ease me of my anger. I had the feeling she was the only person who would be able to do so. Of course, I was still extremely mad, and had no doubt that as soon as she left my presense I would be thrown back into a rage. My body shook slightly and I held my arms firmly to my sides, trying to have a hold on myself. No phasing, I promised myself.

"You weren't in class," she noted. I nodded. I had my jaw clenched. I had the feeling that if I tried to open my mouth an inhuman howl might escape my lips. I had to get out of here. I couldn't keep myself sane much longer. I didn't want to leave Kim, though. I had to. It was for the best. A flash of Emily's face reminded me that I could never let my anger get the best of me around Kim.

"Kim?" A voice called, hesitantly. I looked quickly behind her where some boy - I couldn't remember his name - stood nervously a little ways away, waiting for her. She turned to him.

"Just a minute, Theo," she said impatiently. I glanced at Theo. Ah, Theo Rose. I glared at him. Was he and Kim...? She turned back to me and any forming thoughts I just had were pushed aside. But, at the same time, I was feeling strangely accusatory. Who was this guy?

"Boyfriend of yours?" I said between my teeth. I was sounding a lot more vicious then I had ever intended to sound around her. She flinched at my tone. I wanted to physically beat myself, but I couldn't. I was too hung up on her answer.

She bit her lower lip, and avoided my eyes. "Yeah," was all she said. In an instant I walked briskly past her, glaring furiously at Theo. He cowered under my stare and backed into the unharmed-by-me locker. I tried really hard not to lunge out and grab his throat, I was successful in not abusing him. I jumped down the few steps and landed with a loud thud on the ground, several people glanced at me worriedly as I threw open the doors, outside. Once I was outside I ran into the woods, tremors running up and down my body the whole way. Once I was hidden behind the trees, I let go. I burst into a wolf and ran as fast and as far as I could go.

She had a boyfriend! I pushed my legs to get me as far away from the school as possible.

Of course she had a boyfriend. She was gorgeous, smart...I didn't really know a lot about her, I realized. I bet Theo knows everything there is to know about her, and that caused a spasm of jealousy to rock my body. I head-butted a tree. It was pulled out of the ground and I trampled over it, continuing my angry sprint. I roared in anguish.

The notion that I would settle for anyway that she wanted me seeped into my bones. I had to accept her wishes. If she wanted me to be just her friend, then I would do it. If she wanted me to leave her alone...No, I don't think I could do that. But, if she really wanted it. If she begged me to never bother her again, I would have to oblige. I shook my head, no I wouldn't allow her to let me go. I need her more than I need anything else. She is my entire reason of being. I couldn't even fathom an existence without her. I was meant to find her. I was meant to be with her. I was born to be hers.

I came to a stop. I would have to seduce her, or something. I laughed at the thought. I knew nothing about seduction. The only thing I could think of was for her to see me as a better man for her than Theo. I'm sure I could beat Theo. He didn't look threatening at all. Although, he did have her heart. She obviously cared for him to be dating him. I shut my eyes tightly.

That's what I'd do tomorrow. I'd talk to Theo, and see if he was good enough for Kim. I'd see if I could take him in the battle of her heart.

* * *

I found myself leaning against a large oak tree just outside the school. I had been suspended for three days now. Sam was furious. He was probably more mad than my mom who just looked at me sadly and decided to throw guilt at me as opposed to an actual punishment for my bad behaviour. I sighed as I remembered coming home early this morning. Sam had me patrol extra while he went home to Emily. My mom had waited for me to return home all night, and when I did, she gave me a sad look before turning and heading to her room, closing the door lightly behind her. It worked though, I felt immensely guilty for disappointing my mom. I found that I only felt guilty for disappointing Sam because I _had_ to. I was practically ordered to feel bad. I discovered that if Sam ordered me to do or feel something I pretty much had no choice in the matter. That infuriated me to no end.

The bell at the school rang. School was officially over. I wasn't allowed to be on school property, and I technically wasn't. I was across the street, keeping my eyes peeled for Theo. My heart twisted uncomfortably as I saw Kim emerge with him, hand in hand.

My body convulsed but I used every ounce of concentration I could muster to keep myself sane as I watched them walk down the road in the direction to Kim's house. I narrowed my eyes at him as he snuck a kiss. This would be more difficult than I thought. I needed to get him alone, so I could have a chat with him. I couldn't patiently wait another day, so I followed them as they continued to walk.

I crossed the street with my hands balled up in fists in my black jacket's pocket. I had the collar up and let the rain fall down on my head when it started. Kim hurredly reached into her backpack to produce an umbrella. She opened it and held it over their heads as they giggled together. The rain was a distraction from my predicament. I was very silent and I was no more than five feet behind them. They stayed close together under the dryness the umbrella provided. I walked around them and positioned myself so that I was blocking their path home. The two of them came to a sudden halt. Kim's eyes were wide as she looked up at me. Theo's jaw was dropped open slightly as he took in my massive height difference compared to his. I was dressed in dark jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt and my black jacket open. The pockets were keeping a nice spot for my clenched fists. It was very pointless for me to be wearing so much clothes when at any given moment I could explode into a wolf...especially with the situation I had brought upon myself.

Nobody said a thing as the rain pounded on the umbrella and made me even more sopping wet. The raindrops ran down my neck and past my sweatshirt trailing down my back. I closed my eyes and strained my neck, knowing the cords were protruding. I probably looked menacing with my eyes glaring at Theo. He had paled considerably.

"Jared..." Kim's voice made it difficult for me not to glance at her.

What was I doing? Cornering Kim and her boyfriend in the rain after I had just been suspended for angry outbursts was surely not a wise idea. I urged my body to step aside and let them continue on happily, but I found that it was impossible.

"Look, here!" Theo raised his hand stepping out of the protection of the umbrella. When he realized he was no longer covered from the rain he took a step back so he could return to it's safe haven. I glared at him. He was so sensitive that he couldn't stand in the rain? "Will you please move, so we can go home?"

Simple enough question. Complicated answer. "No." That was all I was able to say without my voice shaking in rage. Stay calm, Jared. Breathe in and out. I inhaled sharply through my nose and Theo flinched.

"I want to go home, Jared," Kim said. Her eyes were looking very confused by my reaction. Her brow was furrowed as she gave me a puzzling stare. When my eyes caught hers, I couldn't look away. I wasn't so sure how long we stood there staring at one another. The rain fell into my vision but I blinked the drops away furiously, refusing to allow them to blur my vision of the stunning girl in front of me.

She didn't tear her gaze away from mine like she had so many times before, now she stared back at me. She saw me. My heart was pounding madly in my chest. I needed to hold her, protect her from the rain. I could do such a better job than that stupid umbrella. I wanted to toss Theo to the side and embrace my world, Kim.

Theo cleared his throat. "Kim?" He looked at her and then at me. She shook her head and directed her attention to her..._boyfriend._ "Let's go home."

"I'll take her home," I spoke steadily. I was surprised that I could speak without my voice being a shaky command.

Theo looked at me surprised. "What? Look, I'm taking her home - whether you like it or not. I'm her boyfriend!" He was absolutely right. It was his job to walk her home, not mine. But I couldn't allow that.

I surprised myself when I reached over - he let out a yelp - and pushed him from the umbrella. I grabbed Kim's arm and the umbrella from her grasp and settled her right by my side, making sure the umbrella covered her.

"Jared!" she shrieked. She looked up at me disbelieving. She didn't pull her arm away though. I turned and walked with her arm firmly in my grasp.

"Hey!" Theo shouted.

I snapped my neck to him. "Don't follow!" I said it evenly and with a fierce look in my eye that he could not ignore. Kim, now, tried to yank her arm free from my iron-clad grip.

"Let go of me! You are being an ass!" she wiggled around and I made sure the umbrella followed her every move. Once we were around the corner and Theo was nowhere in sight, I let her go. She stumbled slightly after making a particular angry twist. She put her hands on her hips in an adorable manner and glared up at me. "I cannot believe you just did that! You're a jerk!" she shrieked up at me. I looked down at her, unable to really care that she was mad at me when I now had her all to myself. No one else was wandering the flooding streets. "That was very rude." There was silence as we let the rain fall down around us.

"Yes, it was. But I don't regret it. I don't like him," I said in almost a whisper. I wasn't sure she heard me.

Her expression softened and she nodded. "I know."

"Do you?" I said. She couldn't possibly know just how much I hated Theo. She couldn't possibly know how much a part of my life she now was. She couldn't possibly know that she was my everything.

She hesitated, unsure of how to respond. She seemed to have realized that no, she didn't know.

"I want you to know," I said eventually. The confusion in her eyes, I noticed, hadn't left since I first started staring at her in science a few days ago. She shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand. She seemed almost stressed by the situation, I suppose she should be.

"Jared, I really have no idea what is going on with you...Theo is my boyfriend," she finished. Her shyness returned and she stared at her black rainboots as she clicked the heels together like Dorothy.

"No, he's not."

She frowned. "What do you mean he's not? Of course he is!"

I shook my head, refusing to agree with her. In any other situation I would gladly agree with whatever she had to say, but not when it came to her being single or not. "You belong to me." I could not believe I just said that. I sounded like a crazy-possessive-stalker who should be thrown in prison for making these comments to a sixteen year old girl.

The average girl would have backed away slowly, freaked out. The average girl might call the cops, or tell a parent or teacher. The average girl might pull out pepper spray and direct it to my eyes. Instead, Kim simply said. "I do?"

She felt it too. I knew she did. She couldn't deny that there was something so much more than the regular high school romance. This was real. Which was why she hadn't run away from me yet, telling me how crazy I was. Although she wouldn't be wrong if she did.

I took a step toward her, she froze in place as she stared up at me searching my face. For what - I didn't know. I held the umbrella securely over her with my left hand. My right hand cautiously touched her cheek and cupped her chin, tilting it up to me. Her eyes looked troubled, but she didn't pull away. I ducked my head, now under the umbrella with her. My body was buzzing, wanting so badly to kiss her. She closed her eyes and her full, beautiful lips parted in anticipation. She leaned in toward me slightly, unaware that her body was eager for the connection. I smiled slightly at her response. I slowly moved my head to hers, and lightly touched my lips with hers. Her hands reached out to my jacket, holding onto it, bunching the material into her small grasp. She attempted to pull me closer with her strength, it wasn't enough to actually do the deed, but I moved closer anyway. My lips were almost whispers against her lips. She eagerly tried to make our kiss deeper, but I controlled myself from letting my passion and lust get the better of me and crush her to my body and completely lose my memory of reality and lose myself in her in everyway I knew how. I pulled away and kissed her forehead before stepping out from under the umbrella.

Her lips were still waiting for me to kiss her once again. Her eyes were still closed. Her grip on my jacket did not lossen. In fact I was sure she held on even tighter.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?" I asked chuckling slightly at her response to the kiss. I felt very pleased with myself. Also, the kiss. Ugh, it was an out of body experience I never felt more alive, tingling all over. I felt lightheaded and delirious of everything else.

She didn't say anything, but slowly opened her eyes and stared up at me with an expression that was new on her features. The planets felt alligned. Everything was in it's right place.

**R/R!**


	4. The Party

**AN: I realize that this fanfic is rated M. I never really planned on writing Kim and Jared having sex but if enough people want me to then I will next chapter. LOL. **

**Now, I know I said that the last chapter could possibly be the end, but I got a few ideas while watching TV the other day and decided that I couldn't stop writing about Jared and Kim. Thank you very very much for the reviews, I mean it, they are the kindest and warmest I've ever received!. Keep them coming cause when I learn that people actually want me to continue, I bring this fic back from the dead. Enjoy!...**

Chapter 4: The Party

_"If I have to be that guy to keep you safe, then that's who I'm going to be. Look, if you want me to apologize for defending you, or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, then I can't do that - I won't do that, okay because the truth is: that's a guy I'll never be; a guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you. Can you understand that?"  
-_ Nathan Scott_, One Tree Hill_

I broke through the trees and saw the perfect yellow house sitting right where it should be. I ran to the back door and opened it, letting myself into the home. I looked to my right and Kim was at the stove making dinner. I rushed toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing her back to my chest. She giggled and turned her head to look at me. I smiled and kissed her neck as she pushed herself further into my chest.

"My dad will be home soon," she said, as I turned her around and kissed her on the mouth. She put the spoon on the counter, and snaked her arms around my neck. I had to bend over quite a bit to reach her mouth, so I decided to pick her up instead, so she was level with my lips.

"I didn't get to see you today," I whispered against her skin.

"That's because you didn't show up for school," she laughed. I began to walk backwards, down the hall, to her bedroom. I held her firmly in my arms as we kissed. I eventually made it to her door and let go of her with one arm, turned the door knob and allowed us into her room.

"I needed sleep," I explained. We fell onto her bed. She straddled my body and pushed her hair back behind her ears and kissed me on the mouth. I traced her lips with my tongue and she opened her mouth for me to deepen our kiss. I was on a natural high when I kissed her. My head always felt like it was spinning and the only thing I could concentrate on was her. My hands were on her waist and I urged her pelvis closer to my body, desperately wanting her. She moaned, and that only made me more excited with our make-out session. I rolled her over so now I was on top of her. Her legs still wrapped around my waist. I pressed my groin into her open legs, she pulled away from my lips and she gasped. I kissed her neck and my hand began to unbutton her shirt, kissing every inch of her skin that was exposed along the way.

"Kim!? What's that smell?" her sister Meghan called out. Kim pushed me off and hurried to the kitchen where she left the food to burn. I sighed and fell back onto the spot beneath me where she had only just been. I was in no condition to make myself present in front of Meghan. I buried my face into her pillow smelling it.

It had been two months since Kim and I kissed in the rain. Things were better than I ever could have hoped for. Having your imprint respond to you finally made my whole body just relax. It was as if it knew that there was no need to be anxious ever again because you'd always have her there, waiting for you, when you got home. Even though we didn't exactly live with one another...

Kim poked her head into the bedroom. "I have to stay with the food. I burned it," she shrugged, a huge smile on her face. I lifted my head from the pillow and saw her eyes twinkling at me. I lifted my finger and motioned for her to come to me. She looked behind her to make sure the coast was clear. Kim's father and her sister had no idea about me. Kim told me how overprotective her father was and if he knew she had me as a boyfriend he would freak. He was fine with Theo because he knew how much of a wuss Theo was. But Kim said that if he saw what I looked like - huge and older - he would ban her from ever leaving the house. So we kept it a secret that only Sam, Emily and everyone at school knew about. People at school only knew because I couldn't keep my hands or eyes off of her. No one every mentioned it either, they must have known that I would kill anyone who made Kim feel uncomfortable with comments on the relationship. I hated it when I was too tired to go to school to be there with her. I wondered what people said to her or how they treated her.

"Okay, I'll go," I mumbled. That was the last thing I wanted to do. She shook her head vehemently.

"No, stay." She knew that she could get me to do whatever she wanted. I was absolutely powerless when it came to her. I had told her everything about the imprinting and the werewolf business. It freaked her out at first but she eventually came around and said she was okay with it as long as she had me. I nodded, and fell back onto the bed. "I'll be in as soon as I can."

I looked around her room. I saw a big pile of papers on her desk. It looked as if she had emptied her backpacks contents. School would be over in a week and finals were beginning tomorrow. She was obviously cleaning out her school bag. I got up off the bed and stood over her desk, going through her notebooks. I saw a note that we had passed between one another during science last week. I smiled at it. I saw her English notebook and flipped through it, curious of what she wrote in her essays. I stopped at a page when I saw her doodles on one page. It took a while for it to process what was written.

The first thing I saw was my name inside a heart. I looked up at the date of the doodles. It said November of last year, before we began dating. Way before. Beneath that was her name with my last name on the end. I flipped through the rest of the notebook and found that she doodled this a lot. My name. Her name with my name at the end. A 'J' and a 'K' twined together often in the margins of her essays and notes.

I heard the door creak open and knew it was Kim. She grabbed the notebook out of my hand quickly and hugged it to her chest. She fell onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"Oh, God," she cried and shook her head making the pillow muss up her hair. "I can't believe you saw that." I was looking at a particular page where she had written my name a thousand times in different fonts and colours.

I stood motionless as she made sure the notebook was firmly under her stomach.

"You must think I'm such a stalker," she said. She refused to look at me and continued to hide her face. I laughed at that comment. She looked up at me, her face flushed and her eyes narrowed at me.

"If anyone in this relationship is a stalker, it's me," I confessed and pushed her aside so she was squished against the wall and I lay down on my back beside her. She looked at me through her hair which was all over her face. I pushed it away and tucked it behind her ears.

She looked down. "I'm such a girl," she said motioning to her notebook.

"I'm glad you're a girl, to be honest." She hit me on the arm and I laughed. She tucked her head under my arm as she hid from me. I held her close to me, not feeling embarrassed by her writings at all; I actually felt warmed to the tip. I kissed the top of her head. She finally looked up again and we just lay there staring at each other for a while before she maneuvered herself to kiss me. We continued right where we left off before her sister interrupted us. I rolled on top of her and deepened the kiss further when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, Meghan. Where's Kim? Is dinner almost ready?" We froze right in the middle of our kiss. Her dad was home. "Kim?! Why did you leave the stove on?" I got up quickly and she scrambled to her bedroom door. "Kim? Where are you?" She threw the bedroom door open and ran into the hall.

"I'm right here!" she called.

I shook my head and opened her window and climbed skillfully out of it. It made it a whole lot easier that her bedroom was on the ground floor. Actually her whole house only had one floor anyway. I closed the window behind me and took one last glance at the house before wandering further into the woods.

* * *

I leaned against the back of the school building waiting for Kim. It was the last day of finals and everyone was finishing up their ties with school. I finished my exams yesterday so I was just here at school for the last time until it started up again in September. The bricks dug into my back but I didn't care. It was actually a nice day today, the sun was behind the clouds and making them a light grey. It was somewhat warm outside. Of course, I found that it was always warm now. The cold didn't seem to bother me.

I stiffened slightly when Max and his friends made their way over to them. I used to hang with them quite frequently, but since I imprinted on Kim I couldn't be bothered with getting drunk and high any more.

"Jared," Max said. He walked toward me and held out his hand, I clapped it and we moved toward one another and patted each other on the back. I did the same with the rest of the guys. "We haven't seen you in a while? What's been going on?" They only didn't know about me and Kim because they rarely made an appearance at school.

"I haven't been doing much."

"I hear you've been with Sam Uley lately. What's with that?" one of the guys, Jordan, asked.

I shrugged. Max pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He offered me one, but I shook my head. I gave up all that. Kim most likely would not appreciate it.

"Hey, listen. There's this party at the beach tonight. Come along. Girls and booze are guaranteed. We haven't chilled in such a long time. You better be there. What is there better to do?" Max told me. Normally I would have agreed right away, but now I hesitated. "We're not taking no for an answer, Jared. If you don't show up we'll just find you." They would too.

Before I knew what I was really doing, I nodded.

"Great!" he grinned. "I have my cousin from Michigan here. She's real easy, you'll like her," Max slapped me on the back. "It should start at about ten!" He called out walking away. The rest of the guys said goodbye and they shuffled off. I sighed, annoyed with myself for agreeing.

"Hey!" Kim jumped to my side. She startled me slightly. "What, did I scare you? Who were those guys?" I looked down at her and the part of me that felt completely frayed without her now felt sewn back together flawlessly. I leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her closer to my body. She laughed and pulled away.

I pushed myself from the wall and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" I really hoped she'd decline. I didn't want to go. I just wanted to be with her, that's all I wanted and needed.

"Are you serious?" she asked, frowning up at me. I nodded solemnly. "You don't seem eager to go." She put her hand to my cheek and directed my face to hers and pressed her forehead to mine. I kissed her nose. "Alright."

"What?" I asked, stopping.

Kim smiled at me. "Let's go to the party."

"_You_ want to go to a party?" I questioned, disbelieving. I never pegged her for a party girl. I eyed her suspiciously. "It won't be too fun."

She shrugged. "You'll be there, that's why I'll go and enjoy myself."

I thought about it for a second as we continued to walk back to her house. "What about your dad?" I asked slowly.

When her face became flushed slightly I turned suspicious. She never blushed for no reason. She seemed to think about how she was going to word her thoughts before finally saying, "I can tell him I'm sleeping over at Camille's." I stopped once again, thrown by her words. She didn't look up at me, but chose to hide behind her hair.

"The whole night," I said slowly. Was she implying what I think she was implying? We hadn't gotten that far yet and if she intended on sleeping over at my house..."Wait," I started. "You mean you'll secretly be at my house _instead_ of Camille's?" I had to clarify that I hadn't misunderstood.

"Yes, silly," she said. She looked up at me and she leaned into my body. Her leg began brushing mine up and down in the most provocative way. She was driving me crazy.

"That will be new," I commented.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it will."

We stood there unsure of what to say for several minutes. We both seemed to be contemplating the decisions we had just made so rapidly. I hoped to God that she didn't regret saying she wanted to spend the night at my house. I realized that's all I wanted right now. I wanted her in my bed, somewhere she hasn't yet been. We always gravitated to her house, during the time after school; I would stay there up to just before her father would arrive.

Before I realized it, we were in front of her house. I couldn't even remember starting up walking again.

"Don't come in today," she said, turning to me and placing her hand on my chest. "I'll tell my dad I'm sleeping over. He won't have any problem with that I'm sure. Meet me at the corner at seven. Okay?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me quickly before running to her house. I was motionless, watching her retreating figure. Eventually, I slowly turned on my heel and numbly walked home. I was sure I would be counting down the seconds until I would meet up with her at seven.

And I did. I sat on my bed counting down the seconds. It was only damn four when the phone rang. I rushed out of my bedroom and into the living room. I grabbed the phone on the end table. My mom sat on the couch flicking through the channels on the television.

"Waiting for a girl to call?" she teased.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly answering the phone.

"Jared." I tried to refrain a groan when it was Sam's voice on the other end.

"Yeah?" I grumbled falling into the couch beside my mom. She was watching some afternoon talk show host telling a couple of parents off for raising their children wrongly. She was nodding along with whatever the host would say in agreement.

"We're gonna need to patrol tonight. Meet at the cliffs at around eleven."

"Sam," I groaned. "I can't. I made plans with Kim tonight."

My mom snapped her head in my direction. She had no idea about Kim, and honestly I'd like to keep it that way. She'd end up embarrassing herself and me in the progress of trying to impress Kim. I shuddered at the thought of their interaction.

There was silence. "Sam?" I said cautiously.

"Jared, you're going to have to cancel," he said finally.

"What?" I snapped. "No way. I can't. Not tonight." I tried to convey the importance of this night in just those words. It was difficult to tell him the real reason when my mom was eavesdropping. She was pretending to watch the television but I knew her better.

"Jared, you have responsibilities."

"I know, I know. I promise I will go every night for the rest of my life if you just let me off tonight." I waited with bated breath, hoping that he would allow me to skip tonight.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you!" I rejoiced and hung up the phone. I sunk further into the couch cushions and stared aimlessly at the screen.

"What did Sam want you to do tonight?" my mother asked. I looked up at her tired eyes. She seemed to be very stressed lately and I really wondered why. But at the same time I didn't want to ask because then she would talk for hours about her life and quite honestly I didn't want to be bored out of my mind when listening to her problems.

"He just wanted me to help him move some things around his new house with Emily," I said. She really had no idea what was going on with Sam and I. She wasn't a very inquisitive mother. She would ask a question, I would respond and then she would have no further inquiries. She'd accept my first answer, happily.

"Ah," she said. "Who's Kim?"

I groaned and looked away from her. "Mom," I complained. "Please, don't."

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

I gave her a pointed stare.

"A mother has a right to know if her son is dating a girl and is being safe," she said.

I covered my ears. "Ah! Stop it, please! It's all good!"

She eyed me before nodding and turning her attention back to the television, thank God.

I got up off the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I glanced at the time and was very disappointed when I learned that only ten minutes had passed.

Eventually it was quarter to seven and I rushed out the door saying good bye to my mother very quickly and ran for it. I even morphed into the wolf just so I could get to that corner faster. I probably made a normal ten minute walk in about two minutes. I waited at the corner anxiously pacing.

When I saw Kim walking toward me I took a few gigantic steps and swooped her up into my arms, kissing every inch of exposed flesh. She laughed and I reluctantly placed her back on the ground and holding her tightly to my body. I was so excited to see Kim that I nearly completely forgot about the party. But, as I glanced down at Kim I realized it couldn't be as bad as I imagined it would be. I smiled slightly and we made our way to the beach when it was just after ten. We had gone to get something to eat and hung out for a while, but upon her desire, we went to the party.

There were two large bonfires happening and a whole crowd of people from not only our high school but the one from Forks too. There had to have been at least seventy people at this thing.

"Wow, there's a lot of people," Kim said. I tightened my hold on her waist as we made our way through a crowd of fellow students. I figured it'd be best if we sat down. All the seats on the logs were occupied. That wouldn't be too much of a problem. I saw Kenny from my math class who I knew to be easily influenced I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh, hi Jared," he looked up at me nervously.

"Would you mind moving? Kim would like to sit down," I explained, giving him a pointed look. I was very aware of Kim glaring at me but I ignored it. He nodded frivolously.

"Sure, sure, no problem!" he scurried away.

"Thank you, Kenny!" Kim called out after him. I sat down and pulled her close beside me.

"That wasn't nice at all Jared," she scolded staring into the fire. I was blown away by the way the light of the flames emenating, brightened her face up and made her look absolutely stunning. I touched her face and leaned in to kiss her. She was a bit surprised by my eagerness but responded to it nonetheless.

"Jared."

I pulled away slowly and looked up to see Max and his friends, once again, standing before me trying to be intimidating.

"Hey," I said. Kim pushed her self closer to me and I held her tighter.

They rose their eyebrows at me. "You're dating _her_? Is this a joke?" Jordan choked out.

The anger that hit me was to be expected when someone made fun of Kim. I began to shake and Kim put a hand on my arm and I tried to remain calm for her. "What do you want?" I snapped.

Their eyebrows rose even higher. Max looked completely caught off guard by my hostility. "Easy now Jared," he said in a warning tone. He was making sure him and his friends were scaring me from trying anything they didn't want me doing to them. "Tommy," he called. The guy farthest back stepped forward. "Take Kim over to the girls, introduce her. We'll hang out with just Jared for a while, won't we?" Tommy walked forward in front of Kim. I stood up quickly blocking him.

"Like hell you will," I growled. My temper was getting the better of me at the thought of taking Kim away from me to those self-absorbed, petty girls. I knew exactly which ones they were. Michelle Sanders was in that crowd and quite honestly I had slept with most of them. That was the last thing I wanted was for Kim to be caught up in a crowd of gossiping sluts.

"Jared," Kim said. "It's okay, I'll go." She stood up and touched my forearm, begging me with just her touch to stop the conflict I was involved in. She walked away from me, to my horror, right to Tommy. I reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked at me and tried to convey to me to let her go with her widened eyes. I shook my head. Only bad could come from her leaving me.

"Jared, let her! She wants to!" one of the boys chastised me. They all chuckled to one another nudging and motioning to me.

"Jared, it's okay," Kim said. She pried my fingers from my hold and walked to Tommy who grinned at me and led her away. I watched her walk with him to where he took her out of the area of the bonfire and to the water where I saw a small group of girls sitting and no doubt talking. I didn't hear that Max was speaking with me.

"Jared what's _with_ you? You haven't hung out with us for months and now we find you making out with a total freak," Max said. Before I really knew what I was doing, I dropped my shoulder and swung my fist colliding with Max's face. Blood poured out of his nose.

"Fuck!" he yelled. The rest of the guys all glared at me and began moving towards me. Everyone around the fire stopped and watched as Max fell to the floor and gripped his nose in pain, cussing at me. "You're dead!" he shouted. I noticed Paul glancing over at me, giving me a questioning look. Even further away I saw Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara staring at the confrontation that was occurring.

I suddenly felt a shove directed to my shoulder, I glance down to see Jordan trying his hardest to make me budge. A fist was thrown my way but I quickly dodged it and elbowed Jordan in the face, he fell down. Three guys threw themselves at me and I dodged, and punched and kicked until they were all on the ground wincing in pain. I saw Kim run over to me looking horrified.

"Jared!" she said, looking down at the five guys on the ground and me standing, victorious. "What -" she couldn't finish her sentences as she looked at the scene in front of her. Her mouth was hanging open and was eyeing me in disbelief.

"Let's go," I muttered. I took a step over a body and reached over to grab her waist and lifted her over two bodies that were crumpled over. I held her in front of me and steered her far away from the short-lived party. She was silent until we got back to the road and then she pulled away from me and walked several steps ahead.

"What were you thinking?" she asked me. I felt guilty that she had witnessed that, but I felt much better after knocking them all down.

"They were being assholes," I shrugged. "They deserved it."

"They don't deserve to be hit by a super-human!" she balked.

Oh yeah, I forgot about my extra strength. It's not my fault they decided to pick a fight with a werewolf.

"Sam's going to be pissed," she said.

I winced. Yes, he would.

"Why did you fight with them?" her voice was quiet and the light breeze whipped the hair into her face and she shivered slightly. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her tightly to my chest. I kissed her hair and rocked us back and forth gently.

"They were being rude," I answered. We were silent and I felt her press her lips to my chest and I closed my eyes at the feeling. My whole body was buzzing and begging me to take her home, but I got the feeling she didn't really feel like doing anything like that right now. So, I held her closer.

She let out a shaky breath. "Was it about me?" I obviously hesitated. "Oh," she said. "Look, Jared. You can't always defend me. There will be people out there who will hurt me in the future and you just have to accept that. You can't punch every person in the face who may speak of me wrongly or be mean to me. You can't live your life defending me constantly. It's not right. Plus, I have to learn to defend myself once and a while as well. I can't do that with you be overprotective, like you are."

She had a point, I knew it. But I wasn't sure that if it came down to it that I'd just be able to stand aside and let her fight by herself. I was sure that I couldn't. "I can promise that I'll try, Kim. But - I can't guarantee that I will. You have to understand my point of view as well. It's not easy for me to sit by and just let their idiotic words hit you and accept them. Plus, I have this whole werewolf-temper-thing that I am constantly trying to beat..."

She laughed slightly. "I know...but try."

"I will," I nodded.

"Let's go back to your place," she murmured. I froze, thinking about the events that could follow. Was I being a complete guy and misreading all the signals? Did she really intend for us to have sex tonight? We began to walk back to my house. My mind couldn't help but drift to unfavorable thoughts of Kim...

**R/R!**


	5. The Sleep

**AN: Okay, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter in the beginning but I had no problem writing the last two-thousand-something words easily. Unfortunatley I find that I am somewhat neglecting this story. I don't want to, but it's difficult juggling three stories that I really like writing about. Hopefully I can update this story in less than a week's time, but I have no idea what will happen the next chapter so who knows. **

**Thank you for the reviews! They are so incredibly awesome that it makes me want to forget my other stories and write this one when I get more reviews for a chapter that I wrote here than on my other stories. So, keep it up! It's all for the best and all for you guys! Thank you!!**

**P.S: I honestly have no idea why I chose this quote. I just couldn't find one that really fit with the chapter, so here it is.**

Chapter 5: The Sleep

_"How long was I gone?"  
"Hundred and forty-seven days yesterday. Uh... hundred and forty-eight today. 'Cept today doesn't count, does it? How long was it for you... where you were?"  
"Longer."  
-_ Buffy and Spike, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

I opened my front door slowly and quietly, praying that it wouldn't randomly creak out loud and inform my mother and sister that I was now home. For no real reason at all, I was somewhat crouched as I snuck through the doorway. I only opened the door a fraction of the way so that I could slip through. Kim gave me an incredulous look but slid through the small opening easily enough.

I took a step forward and the floor creaked beneath my shoe. I froze and turned to her and motioned that we should remove our footwear. She rolled her eyes and tore her shoes off. I grabbed them and put them safely under my arm.

"Jared, if this is a big deal I can go home," she whispered.

I shook my head, that was the last thing I wanted. "No, it's fine," I stressed. She gave me an 'are you kidding' look, but followed me down the hall and past the stairs. It was a good thing that my bedroom just happened to be on the first place and my mom and sister slept upstairs. We wouldn't have to be so quiet...

"Jared, is that you?" My mom's voice called. I froze and put a hand out to stop Kim. I looked around at my surroundings frantically trying to see if there was any way I could hide Kim. She was watching me as if to ask 'what are you going to do'? I didn't know. "Jared?" I heard my mom get off the couch and enter the hallway where I stood guiltily with my girlfriend. She stopped and assessed the situation. "Oh, I didn't know we were expecting company," she said slowly.

"You didn't," I said. I really didn't know how my mom would react to this situation. She had never caught me sneaking a girl into the house before. I had done it successfully several times but I wasn't so stealthy tonight.

"I'm Kim," Kim stepped around me and held out her hand for my mom to shake. She took it apprehensively.

"Nice to meet you, Kim. I'd like to say I heard a lot about you, but I can't say that I have," she shot me an annoyed look. I wondered how my mom would react to a girl. She had never met any of my girlfriends before now. Maybe she figured I was gay until tonight.

Kim smiled weakly. Was she offended that I never spoke of her to my mother? Honestly, when she met Emily and Sam they spoke of how that's all I would talk about. It wasn't that I didn't _want _to talk about her. I just didn't want to with my mom.

There was an awkward silence before my mom waved her hand. "Well, don't just stand in the hall, come into the living room." My mom walked into the room with the television blaring; we followed hesitantly. "It's a bit late for visiting, though, isn't it?" she remarked gazing at us suspiciously. Oh, she so knew what was going down. I don't know why she was playing clueless. Did she want us to say it out loud and open up the floor for more awkwardness? I wondered why she cared so much. She wasn't much of a disciplining type of parent. I think I remember her hitting my sister, Jessica once before. Jessica cried and my mom spent about an hour apologizing to her and buying her ice cream to make up for it.

My mother grabbed the remote and turned down the volume so it was just background noise. My mother sat on the couch and Kim seemed to be worrying if she should sit beside her or not. I sat down in the armchair and pulled her onto my lap. Mom raised her eyebrows at me, surprised at my reaction. I could tell Kim was too, for she was very still.

I pushed past her t-shirt slightly and traced circles on her skin just above the waist of her jeans. She shivered and I tried not to smile triumphantly as I looked at my mom who was watching us carefully. I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to Kim's shoulder and pressed myself against it. I was trying very hard to relax her but it wasn't as easy as I'd hope. It was a bit hypocritical of me seeing as I was panicking internally wondering what the hell my mother was going to say or do.

I thought of the best way that I could get this conversation along and Kim in my bed. At this point I didn't care if I received sex or not, I just wanted to calm her down in my arms while we slept. I sighed in contentment at that idea.

I heard the front door creak open and it being closed behind my sister as she locked it shut for the night. She walked past the living room and paused giving the situation in the living room a confused look.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked and sat down next to my mom. She gave Kim a disgruntled look and I felt her shy away as she sunk back to my chest. I felt angry at my mother and sister for making Kim feel this way but I tried to keep a level head.

When nobody spoke, I finally decided this was enough. I would not have Kim sit here and be judged by my bored family members. I stood up bringing Kim with me. I held her to my chest as I glared at my family. "We're going to bed," I announced. I felt Kim react in surprise. My mom and Jessica gave me a look of astonishment as well.

"You're going where?" My mother choked out. She had not expected me to just bluntly tell her what I was really going to do.

"To bed," I confirmed.

"She's going to bed with you? What right do you think you have? You're seventeen, Jared." My mother stood up and very nearly raised her voice into a yell. Kim was gripping my arms that were wrapped around her stomach tightly, not enjoying this confrontation. I kissed the top of her head and whispered that it'd be okay.

"Nothing will happen, we just need sleep," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Doesn't Kim have her own bed in her own home?" My mother asked. It was a reasonable question.

"Not tonight. Tonight she'll be with me. Goodnight," I turned the both of us and led us out and down the hall to my bedroom. Just like I predicted my mother didn't stop us. She was probably too angry and in too much shock to put up a fight. She would be very cross with me the next day but that wouldn't last long.

"This is horrible," Kim said. I closed the door after I released her and she stared up at me. From her expression it looked as if she was about to cry, her eyes were all watery. I felt guilty for ever bringing her here. I wish I was skilled enough to sneak her past without anyone finding out.

I moved toward her but she took a big step back and held out a hand to stop me.

"Your mother is here," she said.

I looked around the room. "I didn't see her sneak into my bedroom..."

"Don't be funny," she snapped.

I hung my head, "sorry," I mumbled.

She sighed and sat down on my bed. As I saw her, really, for the first time I felt somewhat embarrassed. Here, I had the most beautiful girl and I loved her so much. It was sad that this room was nowhere near good enough for her. This realization was followed by a new discovery. I was nowhere near good enough for her. She could have someone so much better, someone who couldn't turn into a monster because they were angry.

Her forehead creased as she appraised me. "Jared? Are you okay?"

I frowned. "Do you want me to take you home?" I said after moments of silence. She looked surprised by my words, and a little hurt. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Do you want me to -?" she started confused. My impatience for her answer got the better of me. I didn't want her to stay here if she felt like I was pressuring her or something.

"Dammit, Kim, just tell me!" I wanted to punch myself for being short with her. For raising my voice. I was the biggest asshole. She looked as if _I_ had punched _her._

"No," she answered.

"Good, I don't want to take you home," I tried to amend but she just glared at me anyway. "This wouldn't have happened if I was as good at sneaking as I thought I was," I walked over and sat down beside her. I hated how she continued to face away from me. She didn't even warm into me like I hoped she would. She just sat there with her arms folded stiffly in her lap, staring hard at the wall. "I'm sorry," I said, snaking my arm around her waist and pulling her stiff form to my side. I placed my chin on the top of her head hoping she'd relax slightly.

"It was very...awkward," she muttered, nuzzling my neck. I smiled softly.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed quietly. She moved back and looked at me. I waited for her to press her lips to mine. When she did I immediately fell back onto the bed, pulling her on top of me. I held her calves on either side of my body and craned my neck up so I could reach her lips. Her mouth was soft and hot and I entered it eagerly. I slid my hands up her legs over her thighs and resting on her bottom, squeezing it. She let out a noise of surprise but didn't pull away from the kiss. I held her hips firmly and pulled her pelvis closer to my itching body. For the first time in a long time I felt cold in all the places that she wasn't touching, and I desperately wanted to change that. But every place she touched left a trail of fire on my skin as it tingled in anticipation.

I grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her body and discarded it on the ground next to me. I stared at her chest, mesmerized. She hesitated for a moment and then rolled off of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confused as to why she stopped.

"This is exactly what your mom thinks will happen," she murmured.

"Yeah. So?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and reached over me to grab her shirt from the ground. Her breasts were pressing into my stomach and it wasn't helping this whole 'stopping' situation. I groaned slightly when she stopped leaning on me and pulled her shirt back on.

"Kim," I started, but really had no idea what I was leading up to.

She looked at me expectantly as if challenging me to say 'screw my mom and let's you and I screw.' I would never say that especially since she seemed deeply uncomfortable with this arrangement. I reached over and cupped her face in between my hands tracing circles on her cheeks. She smiled softly and bent down to kiss my lips. It was a chaste and innocent one that was just fine with me, as long as she stayed.

"We'll just sleep," I yawned, suddenly feeling drained from this nights events. She rested her head on my chest right over my heart. I held her close just about to fall asleep when...

"What if I sweat?"

I immediately became very awake again and my sexually frustrated body hummed once again in anticipation. "Whaa?" I managed to breathe.

She looked up at me and I looked down trying to read her expression. Her brows were furrowed together in what seemed like a serious and honest question to her. "Well, you're hot." It took me a minute to realize that she wasn't complimenting my looks but nearly remarking on the fact that my body temperature is far warmer than the average human.

"Ah?" I felt my body beg itself to calm down back into a peaceful slumber once again. "Don't worry about it," I mumbled, my eyes closing. I hadn't been having much sleep lately, so this would probably be the only night that I'd be going to bed at eleven-thirty at night until God knows when.

Kim snuggled up closer to me and I sighed, content. I rested my head on the top of hers inhaling her shampoo's scent and eventually drifted off into one of the best night's sleep I ever had.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Kim sitting on the floor flicking through a book that I had. I wasn't sure which one it was but I lifted my hand off of my chest and touched her hair. She looked up and smiled faintly.

"What are you doing down there?" I wondered. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read seven-thirty-nine. Kim was an early riser. I knew that but I didn't think it would be this early. I assumed she didn't get up until like nine or ten. Ah, I remember the days when I would luxuriously sleep in until one or two in the afternoon. Good times.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the book. Right away I knew something was up and she was delaying or avoiding to tell me. I sat up straighter and felt my head rush as the blood flowed back to it. I held it tightly waiting for the uncomfortable feeling to settle.

"What happened?" I asked her. She diverted her eyes from my suspicious look and shook her head trying to get me to back off. "Kim, seriously." I reached over and grabbed her shoulder. I slid off the bed and sat beside her resting my back against the bed frame and mattress. "Tell me," I pronounced the words carefully.

She sighed and closed the book. She turned her body and crossed her legs staring at me. I became worried with what she was going to say, I was very still hoping that she'd get whatever she needed to say over with quick. "Well, you're horrible to sleep with," I was surprised at how blunt she was. It seemed she was too because her face flushed slightly. Was she blushing because what she had said could be misconstrued into many different hidden meanings?

I shook my head trying to clear it so I could come up with a reasonable way to respond. "I don't get it. All we did was sleep. Did you sweat?"

"No! I did not sweat," she seemed offended by this comment. I gave her a confused look clearly not understanding what she was getting at. "Look, what I mean is...you snore."

I nodded, knowing this. I wasn't exactly thinking about warning her last night. I was just thinking about her and sleep. "Sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say to this.

She smiled slightly, but continued. "You toss and turn. You drool. You snore. You sleep upside down. Don't ask me how, but somehow you do," she looked apologetic as she continued, "and at first I thought it was cute how you spread yourself out on the bed and how your mouth hung open and drooling was definitely happening. But, then you started to snore. I figured, I would get used to it but then I found that I couldn't. Then you started moving. It wasn't sudden but, slowly you would make your way around the bed in many different positions. Near the end there you were practically upside down. Did you notice that you woke up at the end of the bed?"

I looked briefly at my bed and then back at her worried face. I could tell she didn't want to tell me this and probably wanted to pretend she didn't sleep on the floor. Something I just noticed right now when I saw a pillow right beside her and I was sitting on a blanket. "You. Slept. On. The. Floor." I balked. God, I was a horrible boyfriend. Absolutely horrible.

She nodded weakly. I looked at her horrified. "Don't worry! Jared, please don't beat yourself up about this! I don't mind. I could get used to it," she said brightly and hopefully and a little in denial.

"No," I looked carefully at the little bed she arranged on the floor. "This is not something you can get used to..." I brightened as a sudden idea came to me. "I can sleep on the floor, from now on. No problem! I've slept on the forest floor dozens of times! I'm sure I can handle this," I knocked on the floor as if it was nothing.

She frowned. "It's not a big deal."

I gave her an incredulous look. My girlfriend couldn't sleep with me because I slept like a five year-old child. At least you don't wet the bed, I reminded myself.

"Jared, stop thinking about it," she touched my arm, trying to calm my rushing thoughts. Maybe I could like take medicine before I go to bed to really knock myself out cold. I'd be too tired to maneuver myself around the bed all night. Maybe I could go to a sleep therapist or something. They had those kinds of things, right? Or, maybe it was a genetic disorder that I could blame on someone else. I thought about anyone in my family who I had the knowledge that they slept like a frikkin beagle puppy who had ADHD.

I wondered if this factor was the deal breaker for her. I mean who wanted to be with someone who made it impossible for you to ever have a good night's sleep ever again. Everyone needed a good sleep and everyone loved a good sleep. And, I was in her way of ever having a dreamless, restless sleep.

Maybe she was trying to break up with me. No, shut up! You're acting rather stupidly, I snapped at myself. God. I rested my head on my knees, still too exhausted to deal with this situation.

"Jared," Kim grabbed my chin and directed my face to hers. She kissed me softly on the lips. I opened my mouth and cradled the back over neck with one hand and resting my other on her shoulder. I forgot all about our dilemma while she allowed access to the inside of her mouth. I was getting rather heated when I pulled away. She looked rather upset that I had ceased our kiss. I looked into her eyes trying to see if she was incredibly bothered with my sleeping habits. She didn't seem too concerned, but that could be only because she was still fevered from the kiss. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine once again. I pulled her closer to my side when there was a knock on the door. We broke away quickly and stared at the door. Kim got up and sat on the bed, keeping a distance between the two of us.

"Yeah?" I called, annoyed with whoever was on the other side of the door.

"It's me," the deep voice said. Sam? I looked at the clock. At seven-forty-four in the morning? Didn't he say he'd _call_ me. Not show up at my bedroom door. He opened the door and was startled to see Kim there. I tried not to glare at him, but my fists were clenched just a little bit.

"Yes," I said testily.

"Hello, Kim. I wasn't aware that you would be here," Sam said nodding to her. She waved weakly and looked down at me expectantly. I looked up at Sam and he was looking at me expectantly. The two of them. Waiting for something.

I cleared my throat. "So, what's going on?" I asked him. He turned and pulled out my chair from my desk and sat himself on it leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I wanted to tell you the mistake you made of ditching patrolling duties last night," he glanced at Kim, obviously waiting for her to excuse herself. She gave me an anxious look realizing she would have to go out of the room without me and face my mom and sister. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"You know what?" Kim got up off the bed. "I'm going to go home, I'll call you later Jared," she pressed her lips to my cheek and grabbed left out the bedroom quickly and quietly, hoping she could sneak out the front door unnoticed.

I snapped my attention to Sam, aggravated by his presence. "I don't feel like a lecture right now," I pulled myself up to my feet and wandered to my dresser and grabbed a new pair of socks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Kim would be here," she shook his head. "But I feel that we really do need to go over the rules again after last night. We both agreed that neither of us would back out of our duties unless there was a real emergency. But, I'm guessing you attended that beach party last night?" He raised his eyebrows as if to challenge me to say 'no, I wasn't there'.

I shrugged. "Sure, I was there, Kim couldn't go alone," I said.

"Yes, she could," Sam sat up straight and crossed his arms, a stern look on his features. It was one that I had become used to since I became a werewolf. He had to use his authority and superior knowledge when it came to this to get me to agree with him.

"Would you let Emily attend a beach party with a bunch of teen aged boys at night with alcohol and drugs without you?" I challeged. I was breathing heavily and trying not to get too angry, because it wouldn't be worth it. He would only get angry and I wasn't really in the mood to have a full on physical wolf fight so early in the morning.

"Jared, don't act all juvenile because you're not getting your way," Sam said.

I rolled my eyes and threw my face into my hands, trying to calm myself down by rubbing it absently. It was a habit I had picked up from Kim.

Sam sighed and stood up. "I can tell if we continue this conversation it will end in a fight, so I'm just going to leave now. Call me when you calm down," he went to the door and opened it he turned to me and gave me a harsh look. "I'm expecting a call, Jared." He shut the door.

I fell onto my bed and sighed loudly. Nothing seems to turn out how I want it too and that has to be the most frustrating thing...

* * *

It was nearing the end of August and school would be starting up again in three weeks. Kim had gone on vacation with her family to Portland for a week to visit some aunts and uncles. She had been gone four days and it was driving me absolutely up the walls not seeing her everyday like I had accomplished this summer. I was sitting on the cliffs and watched the sun peak out from behind the clouds. It reminded me of those blood-sucking Cullens and how they wouldn't be able to go out in public this afternoon. I grimaced at the thought and opted to lie on my back against the rocks. I shut my eyes tightly relieving my eyeballs of the burning the sun inflicted. It was nice to feel the warmth natural light could provide on one of these rare occasions where it made an appearance. I was grateful that no one was hanging by the cliffs today just so they could get the satisfaction of knowing how much they would annoy me. There was only one person I wanted right now and I was sure I wouldn't be irritated by their presence. I sighed, content in my daydreams of Kim.

I heard someone walking across the gravel near the road and I let out a noise of annoyance. Just when I thought it would all be peace and quiet for me today. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul walking aimlessly by himself. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked particularly worse for wear. His face was glistening from sweat and I could tell he had bags under his eyes, showing his lack-of sleep. He looked shaken up and the signs all settled into me slowly.

He was going through the transformation...he hadn't become a werewolf yet, but it would be soon. I frowned watching him. He caught me looking out of the corner of his eye and he whipped around his stance furious. His fists were balled up tight and his jaw was clenched in rage, the cords in his neck protruding menacingly. I jumped to my feet wondering if this would be the moment he would burst into a wolf. I looked around checking to see if any civilians decided _now_ was the perfect time to take a walk by the cliffs. I didn't see anyone, much to my relief.

"_What_ are you looking at Jared?!" He roared. Okay, I knew of Paul's temper, having experienced it first hand on a few occasions, but this was somewhat terrifying. He was shaking and I closed my eyes knowing what was going to happen very very soon from now.

"Nothing, calm down Paul, I'm just minding my own business," I said slowly.

"_I_ am not your business! So stop looking at me!" He took three gigantic steps toward me and I held up my hands to motion him to stop. He ignored it and slapped them away. "Back, off!" I nodded going along with everything he said. He was shaking and his face was turning red.

"Go home, Paul," I reasoned. I winced once I knew that what I had said could only lead to more angry explosions. I was right, I rushed backwards and Paul shook manically, eventually bursting into a werewolf. I didn't get out of the way completely in time as he nicked my shoulder, I stared down at the rather deep wound and winced in pain.

Paul let out a howl and looked ready to charge. I phased into a wolf myself and wasn't so fazed by the blow he administered on me if I were a human.

_Paul_, I called out to him. He ignored me and threw me to the edge of the cliffs, I stopped myself in time. I pivoted and jumped at Paul. _Calm down, everything is okay._He ignored this and whipped out his paw and caught me rather good on the face. I let out a yelp and pinned him to the ground while he struggled erratically. I was more used to his body then he was so I knew how to use it well. Paul growled at me and snapped his jaw ferociously.

_Jared,_ Sam came up from behind me. _Lead him into the wood, we're out in the open here,_ he instructed. I nodded and gripped Paul's neck in between my jaw. He withered and struggled against my hold but I eventually got him safely into the woods.

_Paul, can you hear me? Listen to me._ I held onto Paul for a while longer while Sam explained things to him. Once Paul knew his thoughts and emotions became just as clear as if they were mine and it felt as if I was going through this horrible realization all over again. I told Sam that I just needed to tell my mom where I would be for the rest of the night and phased back into my human body once I got near my house.

I entered through the front door. "Mom?" I called, noticing the lack-of activity in the house. The phone rang and I walked over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jared," I heard Kim's soft voice. The tension that I had been feeling with Paul just moments ago were far from my memory.

"Hey, baby. What's going on?" I asked, I sat down on the couch, relaxing.

There was silence, but I could hear her breathing on the other end.

"Kim?" I asked worriedly. I sat up straighter.

"Jared, don't freak out. But I had an accident. I'm at the hospital..."

Easier said than done.

**R/R!!**


	6. The Yard

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But unfortunately I really think that I won't be updating this again for a while. I'd like to, but we'll see how it goes. I won't deliberately try and avoid it, but I have two very demanding stories already. Plus, I really have no idea where I'm going with this story unlike my other two. But! I will try my damn hardest! Thank you for your support and your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S: There won't be any editing with this chapter because 1) I am too lazy and 2) I want to get this one out soon for you guys. So I'm sorry if it's a bit rough!**

Chapter 6: The Yard

_"Right, we need to set some ground rules. First off, no more punching me in the face! Secondly, when I punch YOU in the face, you tell me how you feel, so I can write it down on my clipboard. Third - no touching my clipboard."  
"I enjoy hurting you."  
-_ Spike and Illyria, _Angel_

My heart very nearly just about dropped out of my chest. It was beating erratically. Kim, Kim. Kim. Hurt. My brain wasn't doing much better as it went over the thousands of different possibilities. I couldn't find my tongue. Oh, _God._

"Jared?" Kim's small voice asked, I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I'm sure she knew just how much I would freak out. "Jared! Please, answer me! You're scaring me!"

I paused my worrying at that. "_I'm_ scaring _you?_ _Kim, _what happened?" I managed to say.

"Nothing too bad. Now, before I tell you, Jared promise me that you will take two deep breaths. And I have to be able to hear them, go," she instructed.

Helplessly, I obliged. When she seemed satisfied with my "calming" breaths she sighed and began.

"It's nothing life threatening. I was with my cousin and we were hanging out by a river when he pushed me in..."

"He what!?" I exclaimed.

"Jared, no interruptions!" she scolded. I felt my whole body shake in rage. All I wanted to do was find this little prick and tear him limb for limb. "We were just playing, we used to do it all the time. I don't know! I guess it wouldn't make sense to you. But what happened was I hit a rock the wrong way and I broke my arm and fractured my scull."

I remained silent as I contemplated the many ways I could reach Portland and the amount of time it would take for me to get there. It shouldn't take too long, I amended, trying to reassure myself. Once I got to Portland I could find this bastard of a cousin of hers and -

"Jared are you there? Did you leave?" she called out, I could hear the anxiousness in her voice and that upset me just as much as the news of her accident. She was worried that I would do something irrational. Of course, that wall all I could really think about doing at this moment, but I really would try and be..._rational_, for her. I could do it. I just had to concentrate on her healing and that was all.

Speak, Jared. Speak. Come on, talk and reassure her that everything will be okay. I cleared my throat. "No, I'm here."

"What are you thinking?" her voice was skeptical. I couldn't tell her I was envisioning killing her stupid, idiotic, asshole of a cousin. Or could I? Maybe she could find a way at talking me out of doing so, because right now I couldn't find anything wrong with this appealing plan. I'm sure there was a downside to it, but I couldn't actually come up with one right now.

"About killing your cousin." When I heard her gasp, I physically hit myself in the face for being a complete tool. Where was my brain? Seriously, I would like to know because it certainly wasn't present in my head. The only part of me that seemed to be thinking was my undeniable need to punch.

"Jared, don't be ridiculous! Now tell me your just joking...well, joking in a crude and insane way. It's a joke, right?" I could faintly hear one of those beeping monitors that are present in hospitals. I stood up quickly ready to hang up and run to Portland, now.

"Look, Kim. I have to go. Paul just phased into a werewolf so I have to deal with that. I'll talk to you later. Don't worry. Get better. Love you," I said quickly. I hung up to her loud protests. I began pacing the floor of my living room trying to decide what I could do. I knew that if I phased Sam would read my thoughts an order me to stay with him and Paul. I frowned, wondering how far I could go without Sam being able to read my mind. I didn't know the actual distance it could stand but I was willing to test that theory. I just needed to get out of La Push first. On foot.

I would have to run. Sure I would have more energy running now then when I was just a plain-old-nothings-wrong-with-me human.

I ran out of the house slamming the front door tightly behind me. I tore down the road and could really only hear my even breathing and my feet hitting the asphalt. How long could I run for? Portland was quite a ways away. I decided to stick with running along the coast, since I didn't know the exact way to get to Portland. It couldn't be too hard. I knew it was in Oregon. That should be enough information, and if I get real stuck and find that reading signs are too difficult I'll ask for directions. Yeah, I could do that.

I was pleasantly surprised at how easy running was. I had gotten far out of La Push and was still going strong. Mind you, I continued to be very paranoid about phasing and having Sam urging me to stop. Nothing was going to stop me from finding this prick of a cousin.

I wandered onto a highway - I think it was the 101 - and eventually saw a sign that said Portland was about ninety minutes away. Yes, I was good. I found the city without any help or consulting a map. That's impressive.

Hah, here I was, Portland. It had taken me a few hours but I had finally made it. Sure, the sun was setting but it was all good. I stopped short when I realized I had no idea of which hospital she was at or where her cousin's place was. I knew that there was only one way I could find her and that would involve me turning into a wolf. I hesitated for very good reasons but when I thought about Kim, I discarded logic. Because, quite honestly there was no logical thinking when it came to this whole visit. I took off my clothes and put them a fair distance away. I figured I'd need clothes to get anywhere here.

Once I was in my wolf form I sniffed the air searching for Kim as quickly as I could. Just so I could get moving in the right direction and just so I could not be bombarded with questions from Sam soon. I really wasn't getting too good of a whiff, so I wandered as carefully as I could closer and closer to the town instead of just on the outskirts. When finally I thought I caught her familiar scent. Yes, that's definitely her. And it's coming from the west...

_Jared, where are you? _I winced in my wolf form when I heard Sam's voice. Not good. Phase back, phase back! Now! _Jared, tell me what you are doing,_ he ordered. Dammit. I didn't have time to argue with him. _Turn back, now Jared. Come home. We need you here. Do not be foolish, Kim will be fine. Do not go looking for her cousin, Jared. Jared! Jared?_

I shook my body when I turned back to human. Oh, this was hurting me almost physically, but I had to do what I had to do for my imprint. She was injured because of some bugger.

Although, I realized, I couldn't exactly head directly west and just expect a hospital to pop up and with a flashing sign that says: 'Kim is here'. I had to be realistic and realize that I might have to phase again. Balls.

But I also realized that I wanted to find this cousin first. I remembered Kim showing me a picture of her cousins here before she left because I had asked and because I was overprotective and jealous. Even though they were her cousin's I still didn't trust them and didn't know their family dynamic. I think I knew which cousin she was speaking of, he was about a year older than her and I think that if I found him, I would know it's him.

Besides, this scent that I'm following could be leading me to her cousin's house and not the hospital. Yes, that was more probable. I hurried my pace as I was sprinting now through the downtown core. Or as much of a downtown core that Portland had. I had been to Seattle a few times and that was about three times the size of Portland. But it did have a downtown unlike La Push, so I really wasn't one to be criticizing.

I passed a park that seemed heavily wooded enough and snuck in, listening to the children rushing home for dinner. It was surprisingly a nice sunny day here and the sky was a deep orange as the sun settled beyond the trees and mountains. Once again I took my clothes off. I phased into a wolf and smelled the air quickly. I knew Kim's scent so well now that I surprised myself with how I could pick it up in a busy city with thousand and thousands of different odours and such. I now knew the exact direction to head and phased back into human, rushing ahead.

After going many different ways that didn't lead straight west like I had thought, I found myself in Beaverton. When I was sure that I had found the house - phasing once more when I was out of the city - I circled it trying to find this cousin. I was a bit put off when I saw that this house was fairly large and had two floors. Luck was on my side when I saw that there was a tree that would allow me to sneak up and peer into the west side of the house's windows. But alas, I didn't have to.

Standing in the backyard was just the boy I was looking for. He was riding on his bike in sad circles in his yard. He did look pretty upset. But once I saw him I just snapped. I shook with uncontrollable anger, but promised myself I would not phase as I stormed toward him.

I jumped the fence, easily and took gigantic strides to him. When he saw me his brow furrowed in confusion but soon turned into one of fear. He jumped off his bike as it clanged on the ground.

"W-What are you do-doing in my yard?" He shouted trying to sound fearless. I went over to him and my hand gripped his neck. He fell back in surprise and I stayed on top of him staring at him fiercely. "Let go!" he scrambled and squirmed grabbing my iron-grip. I wasn't going to actually choke him, but I had a good hold.

"Kim," was all I was able to say in my rage. I took in two deep breaths as my voice shook and my body began to do small spazzes as my more primal side tried to break free.

"Kim!? What about Kim?" he squealed. God, this kid was a coward. I let go of him as he fell further onto his back. He held his hands over his face and I stood up above him, trying to be extremely intimidating.

"You hurt her."

"What? Who are you?"

"Just, shut up!" I snapped. I hated this weasel. He was so unlike Kim. Kim was brave and smart and in pain right now. All because of this worm. "I'm trying to come to the best solution to punish you."

"Who are you?" he repeated, gazing up at me completely baffled and afraid of my presence. I didn't blame him, so I decided I'd give him an answer.

"Jared."

"Who?" Okay, so apparently Kim didn't mention me. I get it. I understand. But his stupid repetition was driving me up the wall.

My leg jerked forward to his face; he flinched, fell back further and turned his head away. I hadn't meant to do that, it just happened. A twitch.

"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I only just met Kim two days ago!" He shouted. I stopped and gave him an incredulous look.

"Who are you?" I said, did I get the wrong kid? Because, that's real bad.

"My name is Martin! I'm friends with Alex! He brought his cousin Kim over here two days ago! I really don't know why you're doing this!" Tears were now running down his face and he whimpered. "Please, let me go!"

Aw, damn. I got the wrong kid. I made him cry and everything. "Sorry about that, Martin. Thanks for being a good sport," I mumbled. He so obviously wasn't a good sport, but I quickly turned and jumped back over the fence. I got into the middle of the street just as a car passed me by. Now, Kim's cousin Alex's house couldn't be too far from here. I debated whether I should go back and ask Martin just exactly where Alex lived but figured that would be too traumatic for him. I hoped Kim saw what a wuss he was.

Then I saw Kim's little sister Meghan. She was about ten houses down on the other side of the street playing with a little boy. That had to be the house. I walked to a house right to my left and hopped the fence, figuring that I could make my way to that house by jumping people's fences until I reached their house. I finally reached the right yard, because I heard Meghan's voice clearly.

I searched the yard but nobody was here. There was a small slanted roof that would get me to one of the bedrooms on the second floor. I heard video games being played coming from that room and I jumped up on the roof and peered it. Ah, there was Alex. I really don't know how I got Martin and Alex confused from those pictures. They didn't look much a like at all.

I lifted the window, and Alex whipped around to see what was going on. He saw me and he stood up. I was about six inches taller then him. I landed on the floor and stared him down. His eyes were wide as he peered up at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to sound tough but I could also tell that he was terrified. I decidied I might as well just get right to the point.

"I'm Jared. And I hear you hurt my girlfriend, Kim," I walked to him until he was back against the wall and I was inches from his face, staring him down.

"Look, if you don't get out of this house, now! I'll call the police!" he was working very hard on trying to control his voice.

Now that I was here, I didn't really feel as angry as I did at first. I mean, I wasn't even on the brink of phasing. I think I used all my anger out on Martin. I winced at the memory of what I did to that kid. I thought of a better idea. "You know what, just tell me which hospital she's at, Alex," I sighed.

"H-How did you know my name?" he stuttered.

I slammed my hand on the wall right near his head. He let out a yelp. "Just answer the fucking question, Alex."

"I-I don't know if I sh-should," he fumbled. Oh, for crying out loud. Did I have to beat the answer out of him?

"Do I have to beat the answer out of you?" I questioned him. I knew what his answer would be because he was a coward. Did any teenage boy in this neighbourhood have balls?

"N-No. She's at - um, do you want me to just draw you a map?" he pushed himself further into the wall.

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be helpful," I said. I stepped away from him and he walked over to a notebook on the ground. He tore out a sheet of paper. God, his room was messy. My own room back home had nothing on his. He seached under clothes for a pencil until he found one. He drew a map with shaky hands and then handed the paper to me. I glanced it over. "If this is wrong, Alex. Then I'll be back. And if you tell anyone that I was here, then you'll regret it," I said in a deep voice with an edge to it. He was trembling and nodding helplessly. I really wished I felt more compassion to these two idiot boys. But I couldn't bring myself to.

I cupped him on the back of the head and he let out a cry, just to show him that I meant it and that I was strong. I jumped out of the open window and into the yard.

Okay, now to get to the hospital. It didn't seem to be too far away. I continued my running hopping over the fences and into people's yards with ease. I eventually made it onto the actual street and then walked along many different streets and avenue's and roads. Soon enough I saw one of those hospital signs and just decided to follow them, figuring it was the same hospital that Kim was staying at. When I reached the hospital I entered and went to the front desk.

"Hi," I started. The receptionist looked up and took in my haggard appearance. I knew I must look extra suspicious.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she said, eyeing me. I told her I was looking for Kim and she immediately tensed slightly. She turned to the computer and typed in Kim's name, her eyes glanced over whatever was written on the screen and then looked back up at me. "Are you her family?" she asked. I've seen enough movies and television shows that mention they usually only let family members visit them. And if you're not, well then too bad for you.

"Yeah, I'm her cousin. Can you tell me where she is?" I tapped my fingers anxiously on the marble counter desk.

The lady told me where Kim was, reluctantly I might add, and I rushed off to the elevators. They were easy enough to find and I pressed the arrow that faced up, and when it arrived I got in quickly. It was already a pretty crowded elevator. But, I noticed people sort of back away from me even more. I tried not to smile at this and got off on the third floor when the doors opened. I saw a sign that said the rooms 01 - 11 were down this hall. Kim was in room nine.

I reached down the hall and hesitated in front of her door. I peered in and saw her watching TV on the hospital bed. She had someone sharing the room with her. It was another girl about a year older then her, and she had two broken legs. She was watching the TV as well. I knocked on the door and they both looked over at me. Both girls eyes widened. Kim sat up straighter.

"Jared! What the hell are you doing here?" Kim choked out, gawking at me. The girl next to her was eyeing me with what I could only assume as flirty eyes.

"Jared? Hey, nice to meet you," the girl said. Leaning over and holding out her hand for me to shake. I shook it politely. "My name is Penny," she said. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Penny," I said. Kim glared at Penny and then looked back over at me.

I made my way over and sat down at the edge of her bed. "You are an idiot," she snapped, but I could tell she was happy to see me because she couldn't hold back from smiling.

I grinned and touched her face, she warmed into it and closed her eyes. She had bandages wrapped around her head and a broken left arm. I frowned at her appearance but tried not to focus on them too much because they would only remind me that I left Alex scott-free.

"How are you feeling?" I wondered in a soft voice.

She shrugged. "It hurts a little. But I'll be okay. Why did you come here?" she said. "I've been trying to re-call you for hours now. I finally gave up about a half hour ago," she frowned and reached out to grab my hand on her face with her good hand. She squeezed it gently.

"I wasn't going to sit at home and worry about you endlessly. I'm better off here, with you," I mumbled. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. I was very much aware of the audience that we had the misfortune of having. "I could almost kill him," I growled. Seeing here only reminded me how angry I was in the beginning.

"Don't," she begged, shaking her head. "It was an accident. Poor, Owen is only seven years old, he didn't know any better -"

"Wait, what?" I said, pulling my hand away and staring at her cautiously. I stiffened and was worried that I got the wrong kid _again._

She gave me an odd look. "My cousin, Owen. I took him down to the river and he accidentally pushed me in. He wasn't aiming for me to go in, he's only seven after all, but he is surprisingly strong. He was crying and saying 'I'm sorry, Kim' over and over in the car to the hospital." She shook her head sadly.

"Owen?" I winced. She eyed me suspiciouly before something dawned on her.

"Oh my God. Jared, please tell me you didn't!" she cried. She hid her face in her right hand.

"I thought it was Alex," I tried, but knew it was no use.

"Did you beat him up?" she asked, pulling her hand away with narrowed eyes directed to me.

"No, not really," I said.

"Not really?" she snapped.

I balked. "I just cupped him on the back of the head, that's it. Besides, I think I did more damage to Martin - "

"Martin!? Who the hell is -" she gasped. "Martin as in Alex's friend?" I nodded my head weakly. She pushed my arm with her good hand. "Get off! Go! Go home, Jared!" she yelled.

"Kim, look, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean -"

"Oh, no! Oh no! You did mean!" she yelled. "You jerk! Go away!" Tears were running down her face as she screamed at me, my heart sank once again, today.

"Who the hell are you?" I turned around to see Kim's dad staring at me in outrage. Aw, shit. This couldn't get any worse. "Get out of my daughter's room! Now!" He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder - what I assumed was - roughly. He tossed me out the door and slammed the hospital door in my face. "Shh, Kim, sweetie, what's wrong?" I heard him trying to calm the near hysterical Kim.

I didn't blame her for acting this way. It must have been a really traumatic few days. But, I wanted to be the one comforting her, not her father. It was my job after all. I needed to be there for her. God, I was an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut. No, it probably would have slipped out to her eventually. It's better to have no secrets.

A thought struck me, paralyzing me with fear. Would she break up with me? I shook my head and ran my hand through my short hair. No, she wouldn't. Would she?

She seemed very upset, just now. I had terrorized her cousin and her cousin's friend. That had to count for something. She was probably thinking of the best way to break up with me right now. On the other side of the door. I could still hear her crying but it was more softly now. The TV had been turned off and her father was still muttering words to her to calm down.

What the hell would I do without Kim? I couldn't go on. A crippling pain hit me and I doubled over, not wanting to think anymore about our potential break-up. No, I wouldn't allow her to break up with me. Her and I were meant to be. This was it. Sure nobody should ever really be this serious in a relationship when you're still in high school, but it was undeniable. She couldn't fight against fate. And I was her fate.

The hosptial door opened once again, and Kim's dad stared at me in shock. He obviously though I had left already. He closed the door behind him and grabbed my forarm leading me further down the hall. He turned to face me with a murderous-father-stare

"I don't know who the hell you are, but Kim obviously knows you. And she is in tears right now all because of you. I don't know if you're her boyfriend. But I want you to stay the hell away from her. You can't be a very good boyfriend if you're bringing her to tears! Get lost! And if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to hurt you," he whispered maliciously.

I was a little afraid. Only a little, because I was fairly certain nothing he ever could do to me physically would leave behind that much damage. But his words stung. I didn't want t cause Kim pain. I hated myself for it. I would rather do physical pain to myself right now then wait around for him to do it to me.

I nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry, sir. Tell Kim I'm extremely sorry, too." I turned away and headed out of the hospital and back home, where Sam would most likely punish me as well.

**R/R!!**


	7. The Catastrophe

**AN: Jeez, it took my a while to get the opportunity to write this. Shame on me! Well, I'm not exactly sure what will happen next, but for right now I'm going to leave this as the end. I could very well update it again, but with school starting in less then three weeks, I think it will be wise for me to just focus on one story. If I happen to come up with an idea and write another chapter before summer ends then I will, but no promises. I really love this story and I'm super proud of it. I hope you all do to! Thank you for the support and amazing reviews! **

Chapter 7: The Catastrophe

_"Before I knew you, I was like a completely different person. Not even a person, really. And I had seen what love could do to people, and it was hurt and sadness. Alone was better. And then, suddenly there was you, and... you knew me. You saw me, and it was this... thing. You make me feel safe and warm. So, I get it now. I finally get love. I really do."_  
- Anya, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

I wished the phone could talk back to me. I'm sure it would only tell me how much of a lame idiot I am. I wouldn't mind. I need someone to remind me every once and a while. Since Kim wasn't present in my life to say it to my face right now, someone had to. I took the responsibility of reminding myself often. How could I have been so reckless? How could I have been so insensitive? Kim. I am such an asshole. I am such a dumbass. I'm stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I dragged my feet, miserably, along the beach line in La Push. I hadn't seen Kim in six days. I wasn't even sure if she was home safely yet. I let out a shaky sigh as I walked right into a glaring large black wolf. Sam snarled at me as he stared down at my smaller, human form. I gave him a defeated look and stepped around him, hopping over a tree trunk along the way. I heard Sam turn back into a human and pull on a pair of pants.

"Jared. What the hell?" Sam snapped as he strode to my side. When I made no move to stop walking away from him, he stepped in front of me to stop my progress. "I told you to come to my house. Instead you've spent the past six days dedicated to crying over your girlfriend and not being an active participant in this pack."

"My imprint, Sam," I grumbled, correcting his use of the word 'girlfriend.' I didn't feel like wanting to look him in the eye, so I stared at the ground. My expression would convey my desperation. It would show that I would stop at nothing to get Kim to accept my apology. She just needed time; as much as it was killing me internally.

"Yes, I know," Sam sighed in frustration. "Jared, you are in a lot of trouble. You deliberately disobeyed me running off after he like that, and then returning and ignoring my calls."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, almost condescendingly.

Sam frowned and crossed his arms tightly, the tendons in his arms protruding as he stared down at me harshly. "Jared, you're patrolling schedule has just become full-time."

"Fine," I said, unbothered. It would help distract me from Kim. Maybe. Hopefully. "Can I go home?"

"So you can mope around? No. Patrolling, now. Get going," Sam said in his authoritative Alpha voice. I had no choice but to oblige as he stepped away and I shifted into my wolf-self.

I sprinted through the woods keeping myself in check as I patrolled the borders of La Push. I tried very hard not to think about Kim and just focus on the atmosphere and environment. I highly doubted that any of the Cullen's would trespass after years of keeping to their word, but apparently Sam didn't believe so. I suppose there was always that potential threat of other vampires visiting or just passing through, but -

Kim.

Agh! I concentrated hard on the trees in front of me as they whipped past me. The branches hitting my body really didn't hurt but I tried to force myself to believe they hurt so I could try and focus on the pain. I was so wrapped up in my mind that I was completely caught off guard when Paul charged in front of me. His tail was wagging in excitement as he stared at me. Gah, he's been a wolf for a week and he already was thrilled at the prospect of tearing down a vampire. I swear, the reason why he volunteered to patrol so often was just for the some chance that the Cullen's just might accidentally cross the treaty line. Idiot.

_Say that to my face,_he snarled. I growled, but moved around him, not in the mood to fight. Paul, apparently, didn't agree. He snapped his jaw around my back hind leg and pulled me down. I let out a yelp and snapped my jaw, angrily at him. Paul's grip didn't waver as he threw me into a tree. I wasn't in the mood, I repeated to myself.

_Paul,_I warned. I got to my feet and began walking toward him as he circled me. With a howl I pounced on him and we began rolling around on the forest floor snapping and biting and clawing and kicking. I threw Paul right into a rock and he roared in fury as he lunged toward me again.

We were immediately stopped when Sam's furious voice interrupted our fight and we had no choice but to obey his order to cease our battle.

Sam came into our view and ordered us to change back into humans. When we did, we both pulled on our pair of jeans that were tied to our ankles. Sam did the same.

"I have warned you about starting fights, Paul," Sam said, zipping up his fly. Paul grinned at him and winked at me.

"Aw, it was harmless. Besides, Jared deserved it! I was sick of hearing him mooning over Kim," Paul said.

I growled at him, and Sam gave me a fierce look. I shook my head.

"Anyway, he can't be missing her too much because he would know that she's already home," Paul began walking away but I stopped him by grasping his shoulder roughly and wheeling him around to face me.

"What?"

"You're not the stalker I expected you to be, I suppose. Yeah, I saw Kim with her sister early this morning at the supermarket," Paul shrugged. "I'm surprised you haven't been sitting outside her window like the loser I thought you were." I dropped my shoulder and swung my right fist and hit his face. He fell to the floor and held his nose in alarm. He leaped up and began shaking in anger, blood dripping from his nostrils.

"Jared!" Sam called. I morphed into a wolf, as did Sam just in time for when Paul shivered into a wolf the full blast of his transformation didn't hurt me too badly due to his close proximity. I winced in pain as he tackled me to the ground once again.

Sam interfered and pulled Paul off me.

_Just leave Jared. Leave so he can have time to calm down. I'll talk to you later, _he said as I hurried off. I moved as fast as my legs would let me through the woods to the direction of Kim's house. I wasn't even aware that I was so easily going to forget that she didn't want to see me just so I could catch a glimpse of her.

I couldn't see how this could turn out alright as I turned back into my regular self and edged my way near her house. I peeked into the kitchen only to find that she wasn't in there. Hmm, that's where she normally stayed. She did her homework on the kitchen table or she often baked or she was cooking dinner. But it was summer so homework wasn't an issue, I reminded myself.

I made my way around the house and looked through the living room window. Lying on the couch was Kim with the remote pointed at the television. My entire being reacted to seeing her again. I relaxed in a way that I wasn't aware I was tense to begin with. My heart sped up and was beating erratically. I was feeling lightheaded and dizzy and I wanted nothing more in the world than to be closer to her. I hated this stupid wall in between us. I considered seriously breaking down the wall so I wouldn't be bothered by going through the front door to reach her. That's all I wanted was to touch her. To be near her, once again. It felt like forever and I had no desire to ever be away from her for this long ever again. That is if she'll allow me to be close to her again. I pained at the thought.

I exhaled, knowing I couldn't just watch her from a far. I needed to talk to her. I needed her. I walked to the front of the house and hesitated for a millisecond before knocking crisply on her front door. I heard Kim sigh as she pressed mute on the TV and roll off the couch. I counted all the steps that it took her to reach me. I hated how slow she was moving. I felt the nerves rise up in me as she grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. Did she always answer the door without checking to see who was on the other side? It could be a burglar. Or a murderer. Foolish, girl. _My _girl.

"Jared!" she cried, in surprise. I stared at her beautiful face wondering if I could ever go back and pretend that the rest of the world was just as stunning. It was impossible to even think about.

"Kim," I breathed, shaking my head, not taking my eyes away from her face. I couldn't control myself as I took one step forward and dropped my lips to hers, cradling her neck in my large warm hands. She let out a yelp of surprise. Her hands hung by her sides as she seemed to try and process that I was here touching and kissing her once again. _Ugh,_ I groaned. This was it. This was heaven. I moved my lips against hers in pure bliss. I gripped her waist and pulled her tight against my body reveling in her delicious scent and feel.

Her small hand made its way to my chest and I felt her grip my shirt. I really wished that my shirt wasn't in the way of her skin and mine. I walked forward pushing her backwards never leaving her mouth. We collided with a wall and I pushed her up it so her lips would be level with mine. I made sure that she wouldn't slip back down to the ground. One of her legs wrapped around my waist while the other remained only partially hitched.

My body felt more alive than ever before. It was burning at a temperature that my body wasn't used to as Kim and mine's body molded into one another. I moved the both of us to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed continuing my kisses more south. She held onto me tightly, a low desirable moan escaping her lips.

* * *

Wow.

That was the only real word that my body and mind had been able to process for the past hour. I leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. He back was pressed into my front as we rested on our sides in her small single bed. I had never felt so complete then when her and I -

She sighed contentedly and pushed herself more into me. I groaned quietly into her ear.

"I love you, so much," I said.

She craned her neck so that she could kiss my lips. "I love you, too," she replied and kissed me quickly. "Oh Jared," she murmured. "I was too harsh in the hospital. I've hated myself for what I said to you! I understand your point of view and I wish I could take back what I -"

"Shh, come now. Kim, I'm not upset with you. Please don't be troubled by it any more. It's alright. Besides, I was the idiot that day, not you," I interrupted. I really didn't want to bring up what happened a week ago. I just wanted to enjoy this moment with her forever. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to know that her and I would have many more moments like this in our near future. I never thought I'd marry, considering the fact that I didn't really believe in it.

We began kissing again and she had even rolled on top of me letting the blanket fall away as my body now became very very aware of her and our current act, when -

I hadn't heard him like I should. I mean - I have super sensitive hearing and yet I couldn't hear Kim's father walk through the front door.

"Kim?" he called throughout the house. Kim and I both froze, terror washing over us. This. Wasn't. Good. I looked at her and her eyes were wide, but neither of us seemed able to move. "Kim, where are you? Where's Meghan?" To both our horrors, he was heading right to Kim's bedroom door. I finally found my nerves and acted.

I rolled Kim off and jumped out her bedroom window, not even bothering to grab my clothes. I rolled to the ground and looked to my side to see Meghan and a friend of hers rolling their bikes to the back yard, staring at me in shock. Again, I froze. Oh, dear Lord. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...

Of course, like normal eleven year old girls, they began screaming like one should when you see a naked man rolling out of your sisters window.

"Kim, who's pants are these?" I heard her dad ask, his voice tense. "Is that Meghan screaming?" he was distracted and I heard my pants fall to the floor.

"Uh, I think so," Kim said in a weak voice.

"Oh my God! Pervert!" shouted Meghan's friend as she turned dropped her bike to the ground and ran far away from me. Meghan, realizing she was alone, dashed after her friend, still screaming. I heard Kim's father come to the front door to no doubt see his daughter running away from the house.

"Meghan!"

I sprinted to the forest behind Kim's house desperate to get away. Once I was covered by the trees as best as I could manage before shaking into my wolf form. Oh, shit.

I heard Paul's thoughts rush into mine, seeing everything that I saw as I replayed the events that just happened. Such big events in such a short amount of time.

_Ha ha ha,_ Paul went off into hysterics as I came across him, he was rolling on the floor finding my whole predicament hilarious. _That is priceless! Ha ha. Best thing ever,_ I managed to make out what he said in between chortles.

_Shut up_, I snapped.

I pulled up right beside him. He finally began to control his laughter and he faced me, heaving up in down in an attempt to catch his breath. His wolf form still shook with silent laughter. I glared at him, but made no move to leave. I needed to recieve someones opinion on this.

_You took her virginity -_

_Stop._

_Then her dad walks in -_

_Paul, I mean it._

_Then you roll out of her bedroom - naked - and come across her sister -_

_Paul,_ I growled.

_And her sister loses her innocence by seeing your dick -_ He broke off into more uncontrollable hilarity.

I butted my head against his side, but he didn't seem to notice that he was now lying on the floor about twenty feet away from where he just was, too wrapped up in laughing like a loon.

I decided I didn't want Paul's opinion.

I needed food, so I sauntered over to Emily's house. I listened to make sure Sam and Emily weren't doing what I was just doing with Kim and was relieved to hear the two of them eating. I walked through their front door, now human again, and gave them a tragic look. Emily sat up straight taking her eyes away from Sam. I had a feeling that they would have ended up in the bedroom soon enough. I realized I was naked in front of her, but was too wrapped up in my dilemma to worry about my shame. Sam got up and tossed me a pair of pants, which I gladly slipped on. He sat back in his seat at the kitchen table.

"Jared, what's the matter?" she shot up and moved to the oven where she pulled out a roasted chicken. She began carving me a big heaping slice. Sam gave me an annoyed look, and poked the fork at his chicken and shoved it into his mouth.

"The most horrible thing just happened," I said sitting in a seat at the table.

"Is Paul okay?" Sam asked, his pack voice coming in.

"No, Paul's perfect," I snarled, angered by Paul's stupid chuckling. Sam noticed my shaking hand and put a firm hand on my arm, reminding me I was in his house. I shook my head and tried not to think about Paul, instead I thought about Kim. As much as remembering that perfect moment with Kim was blissful, it seemed overshadowed by the events afterward.

"What happened?" Emily asked, placing the plate of food right under my face. I began shoveling large amounts of it into my mouth without swallowing properly. "Easy now," Emily giggled at my ravenous state.

I grunted and looked up at their curious expressions.

"I saw Kim," I explained.

"Oh, is she okay?" Emily asked as she looked at me kindly. She knew about my depression and about the events in Portland.

I thought about that. Well, she was in a bit of pain in the beginning, but I made her all better. I smirked at a memory. I knew that Sam would know in due time so I didn't bother pretending that we didn't just have sex.

"We had sex," I said and went back to my food.

Emily blushed slightly and Sam gave me a knowing look. I nodded, and finished my plate of food, leaning back into the chair to stare at the both of them.

"Why are you here then?" Emily asked, frowning. She no doubt was disappointed in the fact that I wasn't with her right now, but it's not like I didn't want to! I wanted to stay by her forever, but her father proved that difficult.

"It was a catastrophe," I muttered. Yes, that was a good word. Catastrophe.

"Did you not do it right?" Sam asked, bluntly. Emily hit him in the shoulder lightly, probably not wanting to receive a bruise from his tough skin.

"Yes, I did it right! I've done it before!" I defended. He rose his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. "Her dad walked in -"

Emily did a loud dramatic gasp, throwing her hand over her mouth, staring wide eyes at me. Sam looked stunned. "He saw you -" he tried to say.

"No! Not like that! He walked into the house and I was too - distracted - to notice him coming close. And her and I both froze and it took me a while to compose myself and leap out of the window," I revealed.

"Oh, well at least he didn't see you," Emily amended, looking relieved.

"That's not all," I grumbled, hiding my face in my hands.

"Yes?" Emily asked, excited. I glared at her and she gave me an apologetic look. I stared up at the ceiling in humiliation, replaying the series of unfortunate events.

"When I leaped out of her window in my haste - I didn't have time to grab my clothes. Her father saw my clothes," Emily gasped again. "And I rolled out naked right in front of Meghan and her friend."

There was complete silence for what seemed like an eternity as they both looked at me in horror. Then Sam burst out laughing, Emily covered her mouth trying to seem as if she wasn't giggling at my situation. I glared at them both, not pleased with their reaction.

"I'm s-sorry, Jared," Emily cried in between her laughing. I waved my hand not caring anymore. I'm sure I'll find this all so so funny in a few years time. She finally calmed down her breathing and made her way to the kitchen cupboards. "Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes," I said and gobbled up a whole bunch while Sam still tried to compose himself. He finally calmed down and grabbed a cookie too, shaking his head in amusement. I began muttering things under my breath, trying to find comfort in cookies. Women seemed to be able to feel better while eating them, why couldn't I?

"Well, first," Emily said, still not able to hide the smile on her face. "You should go to her or call her. Do something. She's probably feeling pretty lousy right now." I nodded in understanding. Before Emily had time to give me more advice I shot up and dashed out the door, sticking to just running back home. I wasn't willing to interfere with Paul's laughter right now.

I burst through my front door and Jessica started with a screech.

"Dammit, Jared! Relax!" she shouted from the living room. I heard rustling and I entered to find her tangled with a boy on the couch. I glanced at them briefly before grabbing the phone and dialing Kim's number. It rang two times before it was answered. "Jared, go away!" Jessica snapped. I ignored her.

"Hello?" said the voice of Meghan on the other line. I thought about the fact that Meghan probably didn't want to hear a male asking for Kim right now. Jessica kicked my ass but I hardly felt it as she winced in pain.

"Jessica, I think I'll go," muttered the stupid guy. Jessica protested but he left out the front door anyway. Jessica turned to me and threw the remote at my back. It didn't hurt at all. She let out an angry screech and stormed out of the living room.

"Is Kim there?" I asked in a high girly voice. It didn't sound girly at all since I already had such a deep voice. I closed my eyes knowing that I was being absolutely ridiculous. I came to terms with the fact that I wasn't thinking straight today.

Meghan hesitated, obviously baffled by my stupid imitation of a girl-man. "Uh," she said slowly. "Yeah ... Kim!" she yelled so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear for a second. "Phone!" Did she not pull the phone away from her mouth when she called? Apparently not.

"Hello?" Kim's beautiful voice made it's way onto the line.

"Kim," I started. "I'm so sorry!" Kim didn't respond for a while until she began laughing hysterically.

"That was hilarious!" she exclaimed. I frowned, was I the only one who was literally mortified?

"Did your dad suspect?" I hedged.

"No! When Meghan started screaming he completely forgot! Meghan's a bit traumatized though," she said the last part a bit serious. I tried not to laugh at that; I felt guilty for Meghan and her friend. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," she said in a voice that caused a particular body part to ache. I wanted her so bad right now. I inspected the house and realized that only Jessica was here. I could easily kick her out.

"Come over," I whispered urgently.

She was stunned. "Now?" she asked. I could hear a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes," I said. There was silence as she deliberated.

"Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes," she hung up the phone before I could say another word. I smirked as I hung up as well. I turned to the hall and made my way up the stairs to Jessica's room. I threw open her door and she jumped up glaring at me.

"Jared, what the hell?" she snapped, making her way toward me.

"Get out!" I said grabbing her arm, she tried to pull away.

"No!" she screamed. "Let go!"

"If you get out, I'll give you the whole day tomorrow in the house alone with that boy," I said staring at her.

She hesitated for a second before saying, "Done! And no interruptions!" she said as I released her arm and she skipped down the stairs in a considerably lighter mood.

I grinned as I slowly walked down the stairs and lounged on the couch waiting for Kim to come. I sighed, happily as I thought about just her and I this afternoon. I closed my eyes to help get a better image and relaxed further into the couch. I loved her so much, she was my world.

And when she finally knocked on my door, and I answered it. I showed her exactly how much she meant to me with caresses and kisses. This was how it was going to be from now on.

**R/R!**


	8. The Sequel

The sequel to _How a Resurrection Really Feels _is now up. I wasn't planning to make one but an idea and a request from a fan of that story asked for one._ A Kiss to Build a Dream On _is its name and takes place ten years after the first story. Check it out if you're interested in Jared and Kim's new life.

The summary: Jared and Kim find themselves expecting a baby. But with Kim feeling quite unhappy about this pregnancy and her hormones going out of control, Jared does his best to keep his wife happy through it all.

Some more Jared/Kim moments! Hopefully I can entertain all of you with this new story. Enjoy and read and review!


End file.
